LOS ORÍGENES SECRETOS DE DARK MERCURY
by MexEmperorRamsesII
Summary: PRODUCCIONES RAMSES II PRESENTA: El origen de una de las mentes criminales más peligrosas del mundo se ha revelado y nada la detendra en su camino de venganza poder y destruccion: esta es la historia de Ami Mizuno/Dark Mercury (SPIN OFF)
1. Capitulo I: Origen

Los orígenes secretos de Dark Mercury

(PARTE 1/2)

Por: Ramsés II

México, 2013

DISCLAIMER: Usagi Tsukino y Ami Mizuno/Dark Mercury pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi.

A.I.M. Pertenece a Marvel Comics

—"El nombre que mi madre me puso es Mizuno Ami, mi nombre mutante había sido Lady Mercury, pero, de ahora y para siempre llevare el nombre de Dark Mercury"— Mientras aquella chica redactaba en un cuaderno vacio estas palabras, varios recuerdos le saltaban a la mente, permaneciendo en un oscuro departamento del centro de la capital alemana. En esta ciudad, la soledad, se convirtió en la constante de la vida estudiantil de Ami al estudiar Medicina en la Universidad de Berlín, sabiendo que este fue uno de sus últimos días como estudiante en aquel ilustre colegio, en el que cursaba no solamente la licenciatura en la carrera de medicina, sino también dos especialidades en cardiología y oncología. Aquella decisión de cambiar de identidad mutante, era de hecho el ultimo en una serie de actos en su camino hacia el llamado al _"Lado oscuro"_ de nuestra naturaleza humana.

Este camino hacia la oscuridad que proclamó la chica nipona aquella noche, comenzó en su tierra natal: la ciudad de Tokyo, la capital japonesa. —"Mi soledad empezó antes de ser mutante, cuando mi madre pasaba más tiempo en el hospital que en la casa, haciendo que mi infancia haya sido miserable"— seguía escribiendo con cierto resentimiento mientras recordaba aquellas largas noches de llanto y soledad, en las cuales aprendió a cuidarse sola, y a ser autosuficiente a temprana edad, cuando apenas cursaba la primaria. La educación básica formó su carácter introspectivo, tímido y un poco huraño, permaneciendo sola al lado de sus libros de Algebra, Física, e Historia universal —sus materias favoritas—, puesto que desde los seis años ya demostraba ser una excelente estudiante, con el mejor promedio de toda la escuela. Sin embargo, algunos profesores se preocuparon por su aislamiento del resto de sus compañeros de clase. Lamentablemente estas advertencias solo quedaron en recomendaciones, ya que su madre nunca pudo atenderlas. Pero la estudiante nipona no piensa en el "hubiera", admitiendo su responsabilidad en este penoso camino.

—"Sin embargo, no podría culpar del todo a mi madre, pues ella tuvo que criarme sola después de la muerte de mi padre, un policía que fue asesinado a manos de un matón de los Yakuzas"— Recordaba la aspirante a doctora mientras escribía su proyecto catártico, en el cual plasmaba sus recuerdos de soledad, tristeza, y algunas lagrimas, y en ese momento pensó muchas cosas que su madre hizo por ella: gracias a su madre fue como conoció y aprendió a jugar ajedrez.

El deporte-ciencia ha sido la mejor manera en que ella ha podido hacer una verdadera interacción con otras personas en buena parte de su vida escolar y desde luego le ha salvado en varias ocasiones de caer en la locura que representa la soledad. Durante su juventud, Mizuno fue la mejor ajedrecista de todo Japón, incluso participó en varios certámenes internacionales, donde ganó el título de Maestra Internacional —"Aquel fue un gran momento en mi vida, por primera vez me sentía orgullosa de mi misma, sin temor a ser juzgada"— escribió Mizuno con un poco de soberbia y nostalgia. Pero ese éxito no ayudó a mejorar su vida social, es más, por esos motivos la mayor parte de sus compañeras de clases no le dirigía la palabra, ya que era considerada una _"nerd"_ que solo dedicaba su tiempo a los estudios. Además, la chica de cabello azul nunca le importó lo que las demás compañeras de su grupo dijeran sobre ella, y que solamente la buscaban para que las ayudase en los deberes o tareas de la escuela. —"Así fue como conocí a la persona que cambio mi vida por siempre, mas para mal que para bien: Tsukino Usagi"— apuntando con furia el nombre de aquella compañera que alguna vez considero como su única amiga, mientras escribía en aquel cuaderno nuevo el recuerdo de aquella mañana en que ambas chicas se conocieron.

—"Todo comenzó, el primer día de clases en la escuela secundaria del distrito diez de Tokyo. No era una mala escuela, y no esperaba mucho de los profesores después de todo; lo malo empezó el primer día, cuando me tropecé con mi yo opuesto: Usagi, la chica más torpe, atolondrada e infantil de Japón"— en ese momento, Mizuno solo recordaba aquel día con un fuerte sensación agridulce al recordar como Usagi la había hecho su amiga luego de que por causa de esta, ambas chicas llegasen tarde al colegio. —"Aun no puedo creer que una adolescente como Usagi pueda ser un imán gigante de calamidades, malas calificaciones y torpeza; sin embargo, es increíble que Usagi-chan tenga tanta suerte y pueda ser tan agradable"— reflexionó Mizuno mientras seguía escribiendo sus oscuras y tristes sombras del pasado, recordando a la única chica que en verdad se había preocupado por ella, incluso más que su propia madre. Por eso Usagi se convirtió en aquellos momentos en su única amiga, aquella luz que ilumino su vida llena de sombras. —"como ya lo había dicho, Tsukino en aquel tiempo era un verdadero dolor de cabeza: a cada rato me preguntaba sus dudas sobre la tarea, y no me dejaba estudiar tranquila"— Pero al revisar sus tareas, Ami se percató que sin su ayuda, Usagi estaba condenada a reprobar sin remedio. —"Sin embargo, pese a su torpeza e impertinencia, siempre tuvimos una buena relación, por lo menos mejor que el resto de las compañeras, a las cuales les encantaba burlarse de Usagi por ser atolondrada, y reprobar en los exámenes"— recordaba Ami aquellos días comunes de la secundaria, cuando la secundaria era el problema más importante de Ami.

—"Pero las cosas se tornaron extrañas cuando cumplí 13 años, la edad en la cual todo adolescente teme: _La edad del brote, _es decir, cuando se activan todas nuestras hormonas, produciendo la temida reacción en cadena que se produce en nuestros genes, la activación del gen X: en otras palabras, _El amanecer mutante"—_ recordaba cómo fue que pasó su _brote: _precisamente fue al final de su primera cita: sus manos se empezaron a enfriar, la chica creyó por un momento que era por el nerviosismo, pero las cosas se pusieron más raras, cuando, al despedirse de su pretendiente en la casa de este, le dio un_ beso congelante,_ lo que ocasiono que este fuera ingresado al hospital más cercano.

—"Afortunadamente, el chico salió ileso de aquel incidente, y guardó mi secreto, a cambio de no volverlo a molestar. No le culpo por tenerme miedo: desde ese momento, me he acostumbrado a ser temida por los demás"— Ami seguía escribiendo aquellas letras con tal de encontrar redención en todo ese mar de culpas y vergüenza que llenaba su alma de miedo y soledad que ella misma se impuso desde aquel trágico _brote._

En un principio, mantuvo el secreto de su mutación, y en ese tiempo, entrenó y desarrolló sus poderes: aprendió controlar el agua en todos los estados de la materia, además de formar pequeñas navajas de hielo resistentes al calor y más duras que el acero para terminar creando escudos de hielo tan duros y más livianos que el metal. Pero era obvio que su secreto no duraría para siempre y, tarde o temprano su ser mutante se revelaría al mundo, así que tenía que pensar en alguien en quien ella pudiese confiarle su secreto, una confidente con la cual pueda desahogar sus penas; en toras palabras necesitaba una verdadera amiga. Pero la gran pregunta para Ami era ¿en quién confiaba? —"Mi madre terminaría por ignorarme en el mejor de los casos; mis profesores llamaran a la policía, ya que en Japón existen leyes restrictivas Anti-mutantes, semejantes a las existentes en Norteamérica, donde los mutantes son reclutados por el ejército y son usados como soldados, si no hacen, son considerados terroristas"—, al recordar esto, Ami hizo una rápida pausa para pensar en lo mucho que detestaba a la gente prejuiciosa sobre los mutantes. —"Finalmente no confiaba en ninguno de mis compañeros del clase, excepto en una persona"— de nueva cuenta el nombre de Tsukino Usagi volvió a saltarle en la mente, recordando las tardes de verano en que ambas chicas aprovechaban el tiempo en dos cosas: estudiar para ingresar a la preparatoria y sobre todo, ayudar a Ami a entrenar los fines de semana durante las clases y en las tardes durante las vacaciones de verano y días feriados. Durante el primer año en que ambas chicas se conocieron, tanto Ami como Usagi cursaron juntas no solamente en el mismo grupo escolar, también ambas asistieron a clases de artes marciales, especialmente Karate y Judo —"Usagi fue la primera en saberlo, y fue la única en aceptarme tal y como era yo"— escribió sollozando en silencio mientras recordaba el día en que le conto su más grande secreto.

Al principio se asustó un poco de su capacidad mutante, pero solo fue el shock de conocer a una hija del átomo. Con el tiempo, Usagi la ayudó a entrenar para controlar sus poderes; incluso, fue ella quien le sugirió varias opciones para su nombre mutante: y entre ellas, solo tres le gustaron a Mizuno: _Deep Blue, Ice Queen y Lady Mercury_. En un principio, Mizuno usó el primer alias para crear su cuenta de correo electrónico, por lo que se quedó por un tiempo con el alias de Lady Mercury.

Sin embargo esos momentos fueron los únicos que Ami recordó de la secundaria y de la preparatoria, además de algunas fotografías plasmadas que había decidido guardar, puesto que algo muy malo pasó y la chica de cabello azul era incapaz de recordarlo: sabía que eso no era una buena señal —"según mi madre tuve un grave accidente que me provoco muchas contusiones en la cabeza, lo que provocó la amnesia. El caso, es que permanecí algunos días en el hospital y pocas cosas se quedaron en mi mente de mis tiempos de la secundaria y la preparatoria algo me decía que mentía. No le creí jamás, y hasta ahora sigo averiguando que paso en ese tiempo por cuenta propia"— La primera pista que obtuvo Mizuno para recordar aquel pasado, la obtuvo al regresar de su incapacidad en la preparatoria.

—"Cuando volví a la preparatoria noté que algo había cambiado en la atmosfera. Observé el temor en sus miradas cuando me veían pasar: por un lado, algunos chicos me invitaban a salir con ellos, otros me veían con algo de temor, al punto de desmayarse"— recordó por un momento Mizuno algo que en verdad le había preocupado en aquella redacción retrospectiva —"En todo ese tiempo, Usagi-chan no asistió a la escuela, Incluso, cuando preguntaba por ella, me daban evasivas o de plano simplemente cambiaban de tema. Por otro lado, el resto de las compañeras de clase me odiaban más que nunca e incluso tuve que llegar a defenderme de manera involuntaria en más de una ocasión, lo cual siempre trajo demandas a la escuela; además de traerle problemas a mi madre, quien poco tiempo después de haber terminado la preparatoria, tuvo que enviarme a estudiar la carrera de medicina en Berlín para salvarme de algo que era más peligroso que los Yakuzas"— mientras recordaba esos momentos oscuros, tuvo que recordar el momento más doloroso de su vida.

Antes de abandonar Japón por los siguientes cuatro años, en busca de cumplir su sueño de convertirse en doctora, Ami se decidió a hablar con Usagi —" No tengo idea de que me haya pasado, pero lo más inesperado es que cuando fui a buscarla a su casa, un vecino me advirtió que la familia Tsukino se había mudado hace tiempo, debido a causas que desconocía"— De nuevo la soledad había llenado su alma, ahora se encontraba agobiante de lo que pudo haberle pasado a su amiga, pero a diferencia del pasado, no era la tristeza lo que acompaño esa soledad: era ira, frustración de no poder recordar absolutamente nada y que todo el mundo le haya dado la espalda en este momento incuso se sintió traicionada por Usagi, quien se fue sin siquiera despedirse.

Los años pasaron y la soledad sigue La frustración se convirtió en resentimiento hacia los humanos, a quienes consideraba "idiotas", y incluso llegando a odiar a su propia madre, quien prefirió alejarla de su vida, antes que siquiera comprenderla. —"pero eso ya no importa: en pocos días iniciara mi nueva vida, pero no como una doctora, sino algo mejor: en pocos días seres iniciada en el circulo de A.I.M. como oficial científica, y como tengo mi título, ya no me importa si consigo el doctorado, lo podré conseguir cuando vuelva a Japón"— Ami había terminado de escribir aquella entrada en su cuaderno, la cual constó de casi 3 cuartillas en idioma alemán, el cual aprendió en estos últimos cuatro años de estudio los cuales estaban por terminar en esa noche oscura y tormentosa, en la cual había ingresado a una de las organizaciones criminales más peligrosas del mundo: A.I.M. asociación criminal tecno-anarquista, que recluta a las mentes más prodigiosas del mundo con el fin de obtener el conocimiento supremo —¡Pero lo mejor está por venir! ¡POR LA CIENCIA!— Exclamó finalmente, vestida con un traje amarillo, portando un arma de rayos gamma.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Capitulo 2: White Queen Vs Black Knight

Los orígenes secretos de Dark Mercury

(PARTE 2)

Por: Ramsés II

México, 2013

PARTE 2

DISCLAIMER: Ami Mizuno/Dark Mercury Pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi.

W. Krauser Pertenece a SNK/PLAYMORE.

Simon Petrikov Pertenece a Pendleton Ward/Cartoon Network

El resto de los personajes son (OC) originales, y de mi propiedad

Hace cuatro años…

Berlín, Alemania, 1998.

Es el primer aniversario en el que ella vive fuera de su hogar…

Ami Mizuno busca adaptarse a su nueva vida en Europa, y el primer paso era el idioma: se aseguró de aprender tanto el alemán como el austriaco y el francés, además de ya saber inglés. En este primer año de estudios en la facultad —cuyas clases favoritas eran anatomía y e historia de la medicina—, además de cursar la carrera, tenía varias actividades favoritas: estudiar en el laboratorio, practicar ajedrez, y participar en peleas clandestinas en las cuales, los mutantes, por una gran suma de dinero, peleaban contra robots, animales salvajes, u otros mutantes en peleas muy violentas, las cuales, comúnmente terminaban en la muerte del vencido; todo esto era patrocinado por un importante jefe del crimen organizado de Alemania: el aristócrata Wolfang Krauser, un sujeto a quien le gustaba las peleas entre mutantes, ya que las peleas de humanos le aburrían y también para mejorar el negocio de las apuestas clandestinas.

En estas peleas, fue la primera vez que Ami se presentaba como _Dark Mercury_: Para pelear, siempre usó su uniforme de preparatoria, el cual modificó para estas ocasiones, ya que no necesitaba comprar buena ropa en Alemania, gracias a sus victorias. El uniforme modificado de la preparatoria ahora era de color negro con azul con mangas de color azul celeste, usaba guantes azules para proteger sus manos al momento de crear sus cuchillas de hielo, y siempre usaba un antifaz azul. En sus peleas, Mizuno era quirúrgicamente letal: si bien no era muy fuerte en comparación con otros peleadores, lo que la hacía peligrosa era su velocidad, agilidad y sobre todo su precisión: golpeaba en las zonas específicas del cuerpo para inmovilizar, aturdir, e incluso asesinar a sus rivales en la arena de pelea, siempre y cuando fuese necesario, todo gracias a sus conocimientos de anatomía. A veces la ponían a pelear en contra de pandilleros armados con todo tipo de armas, y de algún modo lograba sobrevivir a tales embates, y eso fue lo que después la hizo famosa en el bajo mundo alemán.

Para Ami, la única razón por la que peleaba, era porque no conseguía trabajo alguno que le permitiese vivir decentemente en Berlín, ya que si bien había muchas facilidades para los estudiantes de conseguir trabajos mientras estudiaban en la Universidad; pero si los jefes se enteraban que algunos de los jóvenes eran mutantes, inmediatamente los despedía, algunas veces sin dares el salario que les prometían. Mizuno detestaba aquella situación, pero poco podía hacer en ese momento, por lo que dedicó gran parte de ese primer año en mantener un perfil bajo, y peleando en las noches de sus fines de semana y, así como dedicó el resto de su tiempo libre para estudiar y entrenar, debido a que era más difícil pelear contra mutantes que contra pandilleros, porque no se sabe que poderes podrían enfrentar.

Además de dedicarse a ser una gladiadora moderna, la mutante de cabello azulado también investigaba sobre los efectos de mutación del conocido _gen X,_ en la formación de cáncer, lo cual le llevo a una revelación sorprendente: en algunas muestras que recogió de varios mutantes a los cuales había despachado en sus peleas, y otros compañeros de clase que uso como contraste para su experimentación —y algunas muestras de sangre que Ami tomó de sí misma—, encontró que había una gran tendencia al desarrollo del cáncer sanguíneo o leucemia entre mutantes 20% mayor que los humanos, especialmente entre la juventud mutante —"interesante hallazgo ¿Quién lo habría imaginado?"— fue lo que dijo al encontrar la causa de este porcentaje: una hormona desconocida que se encuentra en determinados mutantes y en un porcentaje menor de humanos portadores inactivos del gen X, a quienes debía rastrear en exámenes de ADN por medio de una biopsia de medula ósea y varias pruebas sanguíneas para comprobarlo. Esa investigación la llevó a tener una beca completa por parte de una farmacéutica alemana, con fines aun desconocidos. —"de probar mis tesis, podré encontrar una cura contra el cáncer que funcione tanto en los humanos como en los mutantes"— se dijo ella misma triunfante, tomando las notas en una bitácora que guardaba celosamente en su departamento.

Así fue que, con la beca conseguida por parte de aquella compañía farmacéutica, no necesitaba volver a pelear. Por un tiempo dejó las riñas para concentrarse, tanto en su investigación sobre la feromona cancerígena, como en practicar ajedrez, debido a que se acercaba un evento que debía asistir: competir en París, Francia, para debutar en el _Torneo Chessmaster_, compitiendo en contra de dos contendientes más poderosos de Europa: el serbio Andrija Djokovich, el favorito del torneo y el aspirante sorpresa para gran parte de los competidores: el irlandés James Edward McKraken.

Julio de 1998.

Museo del Louvre, Paris, Francia.

Ami disfrutaba las obras de maestros occidentales del arte. Era la primera vez que entraba en aquel museo donde se respiraba una atmosfera de tranquilidad, hasta llegar al lugar donde se realizaba el torneo: debajo de la gran pirámide de cristal, la cual al estar debajo de esta, asombra al espectador el tamaño de aquella estructura. Mizuno estaba impresionada; era la primera vez en la que visitaba aquella ciudad donde la belleza, la cultura, y el amor se reúnen en un solo lugar, la metrópolis sede del museo más famoso del mundo.

Allí se realizaría el torneo juvenil más importante de ajedrez en el mundo: _Chessmaster Cup._ La importancia de este torneo entre los jóvenes competidores de entre 10 a 24 años de edad, consiste en dar la oportunidad a los ajedrecistas jóvenes, autodidactas amateurs y algunos profesionales del deporte-ciencia, de participar en una competencia maratónica de siete días y un torneo de 9 rondas en estilo suizo, solamente para las preliminares. Los primeros tres días se dedicaron a las preliminares, donde los treinta y dos mejores competidores —entre Ellos Mizuno, Djokovich y McKraken— avanzaron a un torneo relámpago de 12 rondas, donde tendían que jugar y pensar rápido si querían derrotar y avanzar a las finales donde la eliminatoria solo contemplaba a los mejores 8 jugadores. El premio al ganador iba más allá del dinero, y la fama: el ganador ostentará el titulo de _Chessmaster,_ el titulo juvenil más importante en el mundo del ajedrez. Solamente había 7 ajedrecistas con ese título en el mundo.

Ami avanzó a las finales sin problemas, ganando 9 partidas y negociando 3 partidas en tablas ubicándose solamente detrás del jugador serbio. Djokovich fue el mejor clasificado: ganó todas las partidas haciendo mate. Desde ese momento era considerado un monstruo del ajedrez, algunos lo querían comparar con Bobby Fischer, otros, con José Raúl Capablanca. Finalmente, Edward McKraken había llegado discretamente a las finales gracias a un punto de diferencia. Fue el último en clasificar luego de una difícil competencia en la cual ganó siete juegos, perdió uno y declaro tablas en cuatro partidas. —"Solamente Djokovich se interpone entre mí y el título más grande de todos"— pensó Ami Para sí misma con un regocijo indescriptible, usando un vestido corto de color azul con zapatos negros y una blusa blanca además de usar un collar de oro con un dije de la figura de la dama, la pieza más poderosa del ajedrez.

El 25 de julio era la fecha marcada, y el destino se encargo de entrelazar a ocho ajedrecistas inesperadamente: en las finales, donde los 8 competidores jugarían una ronda con el resto de los competidores, es decir, a siete partidas por finalista: dos puntos para el ganador, un punto para ambos en caso de tablas y nada para el perdedor. El ajedrecista con mejor puntaje en la etapa, gana el campeonato. Pero antes de iniciar, los ocho finalistas se tomaron un descanso antes de iniciar la competencia. Mientras disfrutaba del arte del famoso museo parisino, Ami se encontró por primera vez con el campeón nacional de ajedrez más joven de Irlanda: Edward McKraken.

—_Good morning miss Mizuno!—_ Saludó amablemente aquel chico en ingles, que en ese entonces, apenas tenía 10 años de edad, por lo que era el finalista más joven entre los competidores, quien comía un plato de cereal con leche que había en la barra del buffet que se improvisó para los finalistas, prensa, e invitados especiales. — _¡Konichiwa, McKraken-san!—_devolvió el saludo de manera formal, cosa extraña para el irlandés, quien siguió como sombra a Mizuno —Puede llamarme por mi nombre, no tengo problema con eso— contestó Edward ante el saludo seco de la nipona, quien de inmediato observaba a aquel chico con curiosidad: un niño de casi once años de edad, vestía una sudadera de los Yankees de Nueva York, pantalones de mezclilla, y tenis verdes, portaba una gorra de color verde con una arpa dorada con la leyenda _"ERIN GO BRAGH" _—"_Irlanda por siempre"_ en Gaélico—, que ocultaba el pelo rojizo del pequeño Mc Kraken, quien iba acompañado de su hermana mayor Julia, porque sus padres estaban ocupados en Manhattan por problemas políticos. Una vez que termino de examinar a aquel joven, Ami lo consideraba poco menos que una amenaza: ella lo veía como carne fresca para Djokovich, y sobre todo un festín más para sus propósitos, por lo que le hizo unas cuantas preguntas.

—Entonces Edward-san, ¿Qué aspiras lograr en este torneo?— a lo que Edward, con seguridad, contestó decidido —¡A ganar este torneo! Porque estoy destinado a esto— pero Mizuno solamente se limito a solar una entrecortada risa, lo cual hizo que el pequeño irlandés frunciera el ceño con molestia y un poco incomodado, le pregunto — ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?— a lo que la nipona solamente le contestó de forma altanera —tienes suerte de haber llegado hasta aquí, pero permíteme darte un consejo: disfruta las finales y olvídate de todo lo que se está jugando: al final vas a caer— pero en lugar de molestar a Edward, tuvo el efecto contrario, esto lo animo y lo libero de toda presión interna.

—Bueno, se nota que ambos queremos lo mismo, pero antes de pensar en el titulo, debes derrotar a Djokovich, lo cual no te será sencillo, y sobre todo, si quieres ser campeona, ¡VAS A TENER QUE VENCERME!— Exclamó orgulloso aquel chico, quien fue ignorado por Mizuno quien simplemente le miraba con extrañeza y con indiferencia lo cual Edward no lo había notado. Ami finalmente se despidió declarando —Tal vez logres derrotar a Djokovich, pero te digo una cosa: ¡AUN NO NACE QUIEN VAYA A DERROTARME!— con esa sentencia, Ami se marcho de aquel lugar hacia la tabla de pareos, al ver quien sería su primer rival, solo dedico una pequeña mueca a manera de sonrisa. Después llega Djokovich, quien solamente lee la lista de pareos e inmediatamente, toma nota y se marcha para tomar su mesa. Finalmente, Edward, con un semblante tranquilo, observó atentamente los pareos y notó que la primera ronda se desatara un duelo épico: Mizuno vs Djokovich. Sabe perfectamente que la victoria definirá probablemente al campeón del torneo. Edward no asume ningún pronóstico, y acabando su cereal, fue a tomar su lugar.

Quince minutos después, comenzaron las finales. En la primer ronda, Andija respondía con las piezas negras, los intensos ataques de las blancas calculados de _Deep Blue —_el alias que Ami adoptó luego de ganar el campeonato nacional de Japón durante la secundaria— los cuales eran encabezados por un alfil en b5, apoyado por un peón en a4, y un caballo preparado para atacar en e5, este movimiento cumplió su propósito: amenazar al rey negro del serbio. Djokovich necesitaba deshacerse del caballo, pero solo tiene tres movimientos: atacar con el peón en d6, tomar al alfil blanco con su caballo situado en d6, y finalmente la jugada más riesgosa de todas, hacer un cambio de damas antes de que la dama blanca pueda unirse al ataque del alfil y el caballo. Finalmente, luego de meditarlo un poco, decidió tomar los riesgos y hacer el intercambio de damas, pensando darle mate a Mizuno en la siguiente jugada.

Lamentablemente, no tomo en cuenta que Ami enrocó en la jugada anterior, lo cual permite proteger al rey de su ataque, y contestar con una magistral jugada Txd1, y al mismo tiempo, protegiendo esa columna, cortando la vía de escape en contra del rey enemigo. Al darse cuenta de su error, Djokovich solo pudo hacer una cosa: rindió la posición, dándole a Mizuno el valioso triunfo que necesitaba. Pero el serbio simplemente le comenta —buena partida, pero no te será suficiente para derrotar al irlandés— esta frase dejo sorprendida a Ami, quien de inmediato se pregunto la razón de aquella declaración. Primero creyó que solamente estaba blofeando, pero lo descartó luego de ver que McKraken había derrotado a Justina Sierra, campeona mexicana que era conocida en el mundo de juego de cuadros como _La reina roja, _ya que basaba su estrategia en la dama, pero no fue suficiente para derrotar al irlandés.

Ami siguió sin tomar en cuenta al irlandés, quien enfrentó en la siguiente ronda al favorito serbio. Mientras tanto, Mizuno dispuso a mover las piezas —ahora con las negras— en contra de un personaje enigmático: no recordó su nacionalidad, pero si su semblante: ojos y cabello negro y corto, usaba gafas y portaba un saco formal con una corbata de moño rojo. Aquel era un sujeto misterioso, pero ella dejo de hacer conjeturas, y se concentró en una partida más difícil que la anterior. El hombre de anteojos tenía ventaja material sobre Ami, especialmente luego de tomar la dama a cambio de su alfil, lo que Mizuno le contesta con una colgada por medio de su torre en la columna F, gracias a su enroque corto, pero esto precisamente era lo que deseaba aquel desconocido. Debía distraer a Ami antes de efectuar su jugada, pero ella no quiere perder la partida: una derrota podría emparejar la puntuación con el ajedrecista serbio. Por ello, la chica mutante negoció tablas con aquel joven. — ¿Estás segura? — esta pregunta le generó dudas hasta que afirma positivamente la cabeza. Finalmente, luego de unos minutos de pensar y meditar, el joven acepta las tablas, y Ami, a pesar de no quedar completamente satisfecha con el resultado obtiene el punto que necesitaba. Pero antes que se fuera, el chico le dejó un libro interesante para la nipona —tómalo, creo que este libro te servirá más que a mí, considéralo un regalo— A lo que Ami le agradeció asintiendo amablemente, pero antes, ella le cuestionó — ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre, Por favor?— y aquel joven le contestó —soy Simon Petrikov— Ami solo se despidió de él mientras anotaba su nombre en aquel libro: _Tesoros mitológicos prohibidos del mundo, _de Justiniano Alburquerque.

Pero la tranquilidad de Mizuno se fue por la borda cuando se enteró del sorprendente triunfo de Irlandés ante Djokovich, quien contemplaba incrédulo como el joven McKraken le dio mate en la jugada 20, cuando la dama blanca ubicada en d8, acorralo al rey negro en la octava fila y con muro de peones que no logró desarrollar. La nipona estaba molesta por no haber tomado en cuenta al mocoso Edward, pero también pensó Edward eliminó al serbio, toda posibilidad de competir por el título, y Ami solo tendría que esperar tranquilamente cualquier error de aquel mocoso

Mientras tanto, en la tercera ronda, Edward enfrentó a Petrikov, representante de la Universidad de Harvard, de la cual es alumno egresado con mención honorifica. Al comienzo de la partida, Edward no deja tranquilo al universitario, quien hábilmente resiste los ataques de los alfiles, caballos y peones negros del irlandés, quien poco a poco toma ritmo en la partida. Este tipo de juego impulsivo de Edward, al ser rápido y poco reflexivo, también tiene debilidades, donde Simon aprovecha para contrarrestar los ataques de McKraken y realizar una contraofensiva la cual empareja la partida en el medio juego. Sin embargo, Edward tiene ventaja de posición y el material de piezas que les queda a ambos jugadores hace creer a todos que Petrikov puede ganar la partida. No obstante, Simon no está seguro de esta afirmación: las tropas negras de McKraken, a pesar de tener una situación poderosa con un alfil en c4 y un caballo en f3 y un peón pasado con posibilidades de promocionar en c3, aun tienen que enfrentar la defensa de torre que defiende la línea 1 en f1. Pero esta posición defensiva solo servirá mientras Petrikov mantenga a salvo a su Dama en e2, la cual se encuentra clavada por el propio alfil negro de c4. Luego de unos momentos, ambos pactaron tablas. Edward sabia que se ha metido en un problema: Ami ganó fácilmente su partida contra la mexicana, con lo cual ambos tienen 5 puntos, por lo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos se batieran en duelo para decidir el campeonato, ya que los dos competidores más cercanos, eran precisamente Petrikov y el serbio Djokovich.

El torneo prosiguió normalmente, y los competidores se decantaron en dos grupos: los punteros integrados Por Ami, Edward y compañía, y el resto de los participantes como Justina Sierra peleaban ferozmente con Petrikov y el serbio: Ella gano solamente dos puntos al empatar con ambos, lo cual hizo que quedase fuera de los primeros lugares. Por su parte, tanto la nipona como el irlandés se convierten en la sensación de las finales; por un lado Ami hace valer su calidad de favorita, mientras que Edward es la sorpresa del torneo: el duelo de la _Dama banca contra el caballo negro_, decidirá el campeón.

Pero antes de esta partida, en la sexta ronda se enfrentaron dos titanes del ajedrez: Djokovich Vs Petrikov. Este duelo fue la antesala de la ronda final. Tanto la nipona como el irlandés terminaron sus respectivas partidas con victoria. Pero el duelo entre los titanes continúo después de sus partidas. Mizuno aprovecho la oportunidad de hablar con Edward antes de la ronda final. —Edward-San, quisiera conversar contigo antes que comience la ronda— a lo que Julia, quien acompañaba al joven irlandés inquirió a la chica — ¿Eres Ami Mizuno, Verdad?— Esta solo acertó en asentir; en ese momento, Edward volteó a verla un poco extrañado; al parecer Ami quería hablar en privado con él, así que Ami tomó la mano del irlandés y lo llevó junto a la mesa de donde El serbio y el universitario disputaban su pelea final, ante la mirada atónita de Julia —_¡Vaya chica!—_ se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras se disputaba la partida entre Petrikov y Djokovich, Edward le pregunto a ella —Dime una cosa Ami-san ¿Por qué quieres ganar este torneo?— Mientras esperaba su respuesta, Edward veía el semblante de su rival: reflexiva con una mirada fría, en la cual los ojos azules de aquella chica puede sentirse escudriñar el fondo de tu alma, y esa intranquilidad duro hasta que Ami contestó —No lo entenderías, pero de todos modos te lo diré: desde que empecé a jugar de manera profesional nunca he perdido, y cuando me veo superada en ventaja de cualquier clase, intimido a mis rivales para que acepten mi ofrecimiento de tablas, y con ello, conservar mi racha invicta— Edward se sorprendió al conocer el hecho de la racha invicta de Mizuno, y comprobó con una mirada de tristeza le comentó —entonces no has perdido jamás, ¿Verdad?— A lo que Ami orgullosa afirmo con descaro —si llego a ser campeona, seré la mejor ajedrecista de nuestra generación, ¡Y todo gracias a mi racha de invicta!— Exclamo en voz baja la nipona, mientras que Edward negaba con su cabeza, y aquella chica notó aquella expresión, pero el irlandés se le adelantó a tomar la palabra.

—Ami, dime una cosa, cuál es tu ajedrecista favorito: ¿Capablanca, o Fischer?— A lo que ella contestó —Fischer, sin lugar a dudas: una eminencia en el ajedrez. Por cierto, ¿Quién es Capablanca?— Edward se sorprendió por la aparente ignorancia de la nipona sobre aquel ajedrecista cubano, con lo cual, se permitió darle una breve explicación —Capablanca es considerado, el mejor de todos los tiempos, incluso mejor que Fischer. No solo en la manera de jugar, sino porque tomaba de mejor ánimo la derrota que el norteamericano, y tú sabes mejor que nadie, que Fischer era considerado un monstruo del ajedrez por dos cosas: su implacable juego agresivo, y sobre todo, por tener una mala actitud y su megalomanía detrás del tablero. En otras palabras prefiero a Capablanca por ser un caballero, que ser un cretino como Fischer— Esa analogía molestó profundamente a Mizuno, pero no se ofendió, porque en el fondo sabe que McKraken le hizo una muy acertada analogía sobre su estilo de juego. Pero eso no le quita el enojo de la cara, ante la posibilidad de haberse encontrado con la horna de su zapato en la forma de un mocoso irlandés, quien va a una primaria pública en el Bronx.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— le preguntó Ami, mientras que Edward solamente se quedó mirando con resignación —Nunca has perdido una partida, y cuando sabes que vas a perder, negocias las tablas para alimentar tu racha. ¿No lo ves? Te encuentras atada a tu racha, no te deja ver los errores que has cometido, no solo detrás del tablero, sino también en tu vida cotidiana— ante la afirmación del irlandés, Ami le observa desafiantemente, pero Edward solo la mira con tristeza hasta que vuelve a comentar la nipona —¡Nunca he perdido porque soy la mejor en lo que hago! Practico ajedrez desde que tengo tu edad, ¿Qué te da el derecho de decirme lo contrario?— le reclamó Mizuno molesta. Entonces él le contestó finalmente —Solo porque yo estoy aquí luego de mucho estudio y derrotas, de las cuales he tenido experiencia para aprender de mis errores. Tú en cambio Ami, solo tienes suerte, te has quedado estancada con el mismo estilo de juego, y eso aparentemente te ha servido, pero en realidad no has mejorado ni empeorado— Edward Hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de agua tibia antes de continuar —Esa es la principal diferencia entre tú y yo: tienes miedo al fracaso, pero te tengo una noticia: en algún momento de nuestras vidas estamos destinados al fracaso; no porque seamos malos en algo, sino porque no importa que tan bueno o buena seas en algo, siempre va a ver alguien mejor que nosotros— mientras Edward se dispuso a irse, Ami se encontraba reprimiendo su furia interna, y en ese momento afloro una truculenta idea de su maquiavélico cerebro

—Entonces Hagamos un trato, mi querido Eddie-Kun— Aquella expresión llamó la atención del irlandés, quien de inmediato se detuvo para escuchar atentamente —Ambos ya tenemos ganado el torneo, entonces pongamos más interesante el juego: no hay tablas negociadas, ni rendición: Gana el que haga jaque Mate a su oponente— A pesar que ese trato era ventajoso para él, Edward sabia que la nipona quiera imponer las reglas del juego por lo que vio por primera vez trabajando el intelecto maquiavélico que había oído de Ami Mizuno: Inteligente, calculadora, estratega, y sobre todo, boquifloja. Un duelo de dos intelectos más allá del ajedrez se pactó cuando Edward estrechó su mano derecha con la diestra de Ami, quienes se quedaron viendo desafiantemente por algunos momentos hasta que Edward soltó la mano y se fue a descansar un rato, puesto que la última ronda del torneo se realizaría el día siguiente, no sin antes despedirse de Mizuno —¡Hasta mañana, Ami-san!— mientras que ella finalmente reflexionó —_Hasta entonces McKraken, ¡MAÑANA CONOCERÁS LO QUE SOY CAPAZ POR ESTE TORNEO!—_ Sentencio Mizuno para sí misma.

[CONTINUARÁ]


	3. Capitulo 3: Check Mate

PARTE 3

DISCLAIMER: Ami Mizuno/Dark Mercury y Nehelenia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Doctor Doom y Latveria pertenecen a Marvel comics.

Simon Petrikov Pertenece a Pendleton Ward/Cartoon Network

El resto de los personajes son (OC) originales, y de mi propiedad

26 de Enero, 1998.

Museo del Louvre; Paris, Francia

7:00 A.M.

Después de las competencias, los jugadores regresaron a sus respectivos hoteles. Fue una larga noche para ambos finalistas…

Por una parte Edward repasó el resto de la tarde junto con su hermana, las papeletas que contienen sus partidas, para hacer una autocritica a su manera de jugar. Al final de este ejercicio reflexivo, Edward recibió por parte de Justina Sierra, la papeleta donde Ami le había derrotado. Le tomó media hora a Edward pasar la partida en limpio a mano y otros 15 minutos reproducirla en su tablero. Lo más difícil fue descifrar la partida, debió analizar cualquier variante de cada jugada, y eso le llevó más de una hora. Al final, hizo sus anotaciones en un cuaderno.

Por otra parte, Ami descanso plácidamente leyendo _Más allá del bien y del mal_, de Nietzsche. Una lectura que a muchas personas deja con dolores de cabeza debido al oscuro y complejo lenguaje del filósofo alemán. Durante su lectura, recordó las palabras del irlandés, con el cual, se disputaría la final más importante en su carrera de ajedrecista. Considerando que lo único que se interpone entre ella y el campeonato era un niño de 10 años, quien va en cuarto de primaria en una escuela pública de Manhattan. La nipona se sentía en confianza por un motivo: su experiencia en ajedrez le aventajaba sobre el irlandés, no obstante repasó sus artimañas para incomodar al llamado _Caballo negro _ del torneo.

A la mañana siguiente, Ami despertó temprano, madrugó a las cinco de la mañana, así que decidió ducharse en aquel cálido amanecer. Cuando terminó de ducharse y ponerse una camisa ligera, con una chamarra de mezclilla de color negro, con una falda de algodón color azul, botas de color café, solo que ahora usa un collar de plata con dije del emblema astrológico de Mercurio. Además en uno de los bolsillos lleva un par de cigarrillos, puesto que ella empezó a fumar desde la secundaria. —_Sé que esto me puede afectar el cerebro, pero necesito relajarme—_ pensó ella, encendiendo un cigarro.

Mientras tanto, Edward despertó más tarde, pero decidió no preocuparse por ello, y con eso en mente, mantuvo su lectura de historietas del periódico matutino que traían de cortesía en el lobby de su hotel. Al mismo tiempo, esperaba a su hermana, quien estaba en la barra del buffet, sirviéndose un nutrido tazón surtido de frutas, mientras que Edward se sirvió un tazón de cereal con plátanos y leche —¡LA FRUTA ESTÁ DELICIOSA! ¿Puedes creerlo hermano?— le comentó Julia, pero ella notó la preocupación del irlandés, al ver que este solo jugaba con el cereal, que estaba distraído.

—Oye genio, ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿Tienes hambre?— comentó ella quien no paraba de comer esperando una respuesta, hasta que Edward hablo —Disculpa, estaba pensando en alguien con quien debo hablar— y ella solo señaló — ¿Es Mizuno, Verdad?— a lo que el irlandés solo atinó en asentir mientras le contestaba a su hermana —_Yeah,_ esa chica tiene muchos problemas de actitud, como la mayoría de los ajedrecistas aquí presentes, pero sus verdaderos problemas solo se reflejan en algunos rasgos inconscientes su lenguaje corporal— La conversación siguió un poco más, mientras ambos hermanos debatían sobre la probable psique dañada de la nipona, algo que a Julia mantuvo intrigada, debido a que en la infancia leía cuentos de detectives, también poseyendo la colección completa de _Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes,_ de sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

—_Don´t worry Eddie!_, No te presiones, relájate y disfruta el juego— comentó Julia justo después de haber terminado su tazón de frutas, Edward escucho atentamente a _Jullie,_ como a veces le solía decir, representaba para el irlandés, la calma después de la tormenta. Por ello, confiaba en sus consejos, pero también es consciente que Julia no era su entrenadora, así que estaría solo frente al tablero. Finalmente, le preguntó una cosa más — ¿Qué puedo esperar de Ami?— a lo que Julia casi sin pensarlo le comentó —Cuídate de ella, con suerte, te subestimará hasta que sea demasiado tarde, así que mantén el perfil bajo— fue lo único que dijo Julia a su hermano antes de irse de nueva cuenta al museo del Louvre.

En tanto, la adolescente nipona quien salió a conocer la ciudad por casi dos horas, regresa al museo a las doce del día, una hora antes del duelo final, mientras que los McKraken llegaron dos horas antes. Pero antes de entrar al sótano de la pirámide, se encontró con el universitario y el campeón serbio, quienes ayer se enfrentaron en su penúltima partida del torneo, y como ellos quedaron tablas luego que Petrikov ahogara al rey de Djokovich, Ami le preguntó al serbio— ¿Cómo se encuentra el ahogado?— aquel comentario sarcástico y descortés fue un insulto para ambos ajedrecistas, quienes no pudieron vencer en sus respectivas rondas a ninguno de los finalistas. Después de un rato, Petrikov, ignorando el comentario de Ami, le saluda —Buenos días, Ami ¿No tienes unja partida pendiente? ¡Ya terminamos nuestras partidas! Solo faltan tú y McKraken— en ese momento recordó que le quedaba poco tiempo para prepararse para la batalla final, así que se apresuro tomando una bolsa de piel donde tenía su celular, un encendedor, y una billetera de piel de color negra

— ¿Pero quién rayos se cree? ¡Vaya cretina!—Comentó el serbio bastante indignado, después de quedar en cuarto lugar, Petrikov aseguró el tercer lugar, mientras que Justina Sierra, les alcanzaba en las afueras del lobby — ¿Cómo les fue con Ami?— les pregunto al par —¡Muy graciosa, sabes que esa chica se ha vuelto muy antipática desde lo que ocurrió en Tokyo!— respondió molesto Djokovich, mientras que _La reina roja_ asentía. Luego, Simon tomo la palabra —Pero saben que todos los presentes en ese día juramos no hablar de eso con _ella,_ luego de que perdiese la memoria— les recordó el joven universitario a sus dos compañeros, quienes asintieron en silencio, instalándose en el lobby del museo, donde se encontraron con Julia McKraken, quien decidió ver la partida final de Edward en las pantallas del lobby, con el fin de evitar incidentes como el que pasó hace dos años en Tokyo.

— ¿Entonces estuvieron en Tokyo aquel día?— les preguntó a los tres ajedrecistas, quienes asintieron al uníoslo. Justina entonces tomó la palabra —Si no hubiera estado allí, no hubiese creído lo que pasó, y lo peor de todo, pese a solo ser testigos, no es fácil de hablar con cualquiera— explicó la mexicana a la adolescente irlandesa, quien se sentó al lado de Justina en un amplio sillón de color rojo flanqueadas por los dos ajedrecistas. Petrikov entonces intervino —disculpen chicas, pero debemos dejar el tema de Tokyo por la paz; además, le prometimos a su amiga que no le diríamos ni una sola palabra, mientras _ellas_ no hablasen— pero antes que _la reina roja_ volviese a intervenir, en las pantallas de la recepción se mostraron a los dos finalistas no oficiales, porque en realidad están jugando la ultima de siete rondas de la ronda final.

En ese momento, los jueces saludaron a los finalistas, y se efectuó el sorteo de colores de piezas, en el cual Ami salió con la mejor parte: ganó las piezas blancas dejando a McKraken con el conjunto negro. Una vez acordados los colores de los finalistas, la suerte estaba echada. Ahora todo dependía de la habilidad de los jugadores, tanto en el tablero, como en su _Póker Face _—Es decir su actuación frente al otro—, con lo cual, la habitación se llenaría de tensión, y solo los árbitros están presentes, en caso de existir alguna irregularidad.

A la una de la tarde tiempo de París, inicio la final del _Chessmaster Cup;_ sin embargo, Ami esperó casi cinco minutos en hacer su primer movimiento, con el objetivo de presionar al irlandés. Los cuatro espectadores de la final observan atentamente el primer movimiento de la partida: peón d4, por lo que muchos suponen que la nipona tomara un juego con bases solidas con la teoría de las partidas abiertas, es decir se ocupan de tomar el centro del tablero en los primeros turnos. Sin embargo, Edward hace una jugada similar, moviendo a d5.

En los primeros movimientos, ambos finalistas mostraron su conocimiento en las teorías en el ajedrez, lo mejor posible que ellos pueden ejecutar cuando la presión de los relojes es constante, donde los tiempos de cada jugador dependen tanto del propio competidor como de su oponente. Sabiendo la superioridad de Ami en la teoría conservadora del ajedrez, además de su enorme habilidad para alardear, Edward se advocó al principio en ignorar a Mizuno, sin embargo ella insiste en provocarlo, lo cual le empieza a incomodar y pone furiosa a Julia, quien es detenida por Petrikov y Djokovich antes que intente destruir el televisor del lobby —¡TRANQUILÍZATE! No dejes que la ira te controle Julia— exclamó Simon intentando calmar a la irlandesa.

En el sótano, Ami toma ventaja posicional desarrollando su juego por el flanco de la dama, mientras que el irlandés, un tanto limitado por el desarrollo, tiene un relativo control del centro del tablero, pero sabe que no es suficiente controlar el dentro, y mucho menos cuando se trata de alguien al que él admira por muchas razones, al mismo tiempo tiene la idea de que la única forma que Ami mejore en ajedrez es derrotándola con una estrategia más allá de la teoría, respondiendo a la presión y sobre todo, con una actitud positiva. En ese momento, Edward se aventura a preguntarle a Ami — ¿A qué te dedicas en estos momentos?—, le preguntó Edward mientras capturó con su alfil al peón de Ami en g4, debilitando el flanco del rey blanco, poniendo en severos apuros a la nipona —interesante jugada Eddie-san, pero creo debes poner atención en el centro del tablero— comentó observando la situación en el tablero —Por otro lado, estudio Medicina en Berlín— contestó la chica con un poco de tristeza la cual el irlandés notó con un gesto de seriedad disimulado al ver el movimiento de Mizuno, un enroque corto, para proteger al rey en caso de que el irlandés ataque con su alfil. Sin embargo, Ami descuido su dama, algo que McKraken no perdonó: en dos turnos, atacando la defensa sólida del flanco de la dama con el alfil en g4 apoyado por el peón en h5, y su caballo en d4, una posición muy arriesgada, si no hubiese sido por el error de enrocar al rey en el área incorrecta. Un error que le costara caro a Mizuno, si el irlandés puede mantenerla fuera del juego.

Edward se dio cuenta de este error, por lo cual una vez que su reloj inicio de nueva cuenta la marcha hace su Jugada: Axd1, Que termina con la captura de la dama blanca. Al ver la jugada de Edward, Ami cayó en cuenta de su error demasiado tarde, puesto que ese ataque traería consecuencias catastróficas, pero en ese momento, decidió disimular su frustración mediante un aplauso—¡Excelente mi querido Edward! ¡Al fin he encontrado un rival digno!— para el irlandés no quedaba claro la intención de Ami: son sabe si en verdad lo felicitaba o si se estaba burlando de él y Ami continuó con su boquifloja declaración —Pero debes tener cuidado con la posición de tu dama ahora en adelante, antes que envié todo mi flanco izquierdo al ataque— concluyo su exposición Mizuno expresando claramente sus intenciones de atacar desde el flanco de la dama.

De nuevo en el lobby del museo, Julia estaba nuevamente furiosa por los comentarios sarcásticos y ofensivos hacia su hermano, siendo tranquilizada por Petrikov Djokovich y sierra —¡Esta intentado provocar a Edward, no a ti!— comentario que le costó un ojo morado a Petrikov, quien tuvo suerte de no usar anteojos aquel día. Y viendo la ira de la joven irlandesa, no tuvieron más alternativa que usar el llamado "toque del sueño" del serbio, que bastó para mantener inconsciente a Julia unos momentos, por lo cual solo quedaron allí tanto la joven mexicana como el campeón europeo, porque Petrikov se fue por hielo para su ojo. — ¿Quién ganará Djokovich? Edward me sorprende mucho, pero aun le falta astucia para derrotar a Ami— a lo que el serbio refutó —No lo creo, Edward tiene otro estilo de juego, no tan agresivo como el de la chica japonesa, pero no dudes que ya tiene un plan trazado a nivel táctico y verbal, solo es cuestión de esperar el momento— finalizo Djokovich su pronóstico. En cierto sentido, el campeón serbio tiene razón, porque pese a ser el favorito para ganar el torneo, se convirtió en la gran decepción al perder con Mizuno y McKraken además de no derrotar a Petrikov. El serbio solo se resigno a aceptar aquella realidad y preparase para el torneo intercontinental a celebrarse el próximo año, en la ciudad de México, con lo cual solo esperaba este resultado para ver contra quien tendría que enfrentarse para reclamar su lugar para el próximo año.

De vuelta al tablero, Ami se encontraba en medio de una encrucijada, entre atacar el flanco de la dama negra, o retrasar el ataque para defender a su rey de un posible y ataque combinado entre alfiles, caballos, y la dama de Edward. En tanto, Edward estaba decidido a atacar, pero espera que Mizuno haga su próxima jugada. Su intuición le indicaba que en los siguientes cinco o siete movimientos podría definir la partida en su favor, pero es consciente que en estas alturas del juego medio, la teoría de las aperturas ya no importaba mucho y por lo tanto se encontraba en un terreno cómodo, por lo que procuró no confiarse antes de tiempo, así que quiso aliviar la tensión vivida en el sótano —Así que tienes una racha invicta, ¿Dime que se siente estar a punto de perderla?— a lo que Ami entre risas, se atrevió a contestar— ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Aun no lo entiendes? No tienes ninguna oportunidad ante mí— sentencio la nipona, pero luego notó una sonrisa descarada del irlandés, quien solamente comentó — ¡Muy bien Ami-chan! ¡Entonces que comience la carnicería!— En ese momento, Toma su caballo de h4, a f3, haciendo un jaque que pone en shock a Ami, quien se sentó de golpe en su silla, y por un momento, el silencio se apodera del escenario. Hasta que Edward hace una nueva intervención, esta vez con una intención diferente

— ¿Has escuchado el mito de la reina de los vampiros?— le preguntó el irlandés, Ami negó con la cabeza mientas movió el rey a la única posición posible en h1, ahora era el turno de Edward, y viendo que tiene por lo menos diez minutos de colchón en comparación de Ami, comenzó su narración:

—"Hace casi 600 años en la Europa central, existió un castillo perdido en medio de la actual frontera entre Rumania y Latveria, donde residía el reino maldito de los vampiros, regido por la inmortal reina: Su nombre es Nehelenia, también conocida como _la reina vampira._ Durante siglos, la despiadada y hermosa reina declaro una guerra contra los reinos cercanos, para convertir a sus habitantes, en sus esclavos vampíricos sedientos de sangre. Con el tiempo, Nehelenia controló toda la península de los Balcanes, desde Transilvania, hasta Bulgaria y Grecia."— Pausó su relato, solamente para mover su alfil a e5, amenazando a la torre del rey, y terminando la parte final del oscuro relato, el cual era escuchado en silencio por la nipona —"Entonces, un puñado de paladines, apoyados solamente en su fe, emprendieron una cruzada en contra de la nación de los vampiros, estos héroes desconocidos hasta el momento, solo tuvieron el auspicio del reino de Latveria, el más afectado de todos por el ataque de Nehelenia. Al final, lograron derrotar a la siniestra reina y destruir a su maligno imperio, no sin antes pagar el precio de su osadía con sus vidas. Solamente uno de esos paladines regresó de de aquella empresa, y le contó su testimonio a varios juglares. Pasó resto de sus días en Latveria, de donde este caballero era originario. El rey lo recompenso otorgándole la mano de su amada hija, sin saber que aquella unión estaba condenada debido a una poderosa maldición de la infame monarca, la cual sigue sin romperse en nuestros días, y se transmite de generación en generación hasta nuestros días"— Terminó Edward su relato. Ami estaba impresionada con aquella narración, por lo que necesitó preguntarle algo — ¿Por té molestas en contarme esta historia?— y el solo contestó —Los mitos no son solamente interpretaciones de fenómenos desconocidos de la naturaleza, sino les advierten a las nuevas generaciones, sobre los vicios y las virtudes que deben existir en la conducta humana o mutante— e hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de agua —La enseñanza de este relato es sencilla: el mal solo puede triunfar si los justos no intervienen y especialmente, nada debe durar para siempre— Sentencio finamente Edward, haciendo de nueva cuenta alusión a la racha de Ami.

El resto de la partida se jugó en silencio. Edward y Ami dejaron los juegos mentales para concentrarse en el tablero. Sabiendo la enorme desventaja que existía en su flanco del rey, se siente desesperada, la calma y la confianza que tuvo en el principio de la partida se había ido por la borda, luego de perder a sus dos alfiles, un caballo, y una torre. —Edward, debo reconocer que estoy verdaderamente perdida— declaró la nipona haciendo una pausa —solo acaba rápido con esto, _Chessmaster—_ En ese momento, _Chessmaster_ se dio cuenta que para la nipona, no solamente había perdido posibilidad de ganar la partida, sino que ella solo esperaba el mate. Sin embargó no confía en Ami, algo le decía que ella le preparaba una celada, así que revisó una vez más el tablero, pero el estrés no lo dejaba decidir claramente así que simplemente cerró los ojos e imagino el tablero vacio, sin piezas, solo los cuadros en blanco y negro, recordando cada uno de los movimientos que registró en su _"palacio de la memoria"_. En ese momento, vio la trampa de Ami —quien quiso provocar el ahogado— y supo como contrarrestarla, pero tendrá sacrificar su alfil de g7 a e5, luego capturar la torre con su caballo de e3; Ami intentara mover con el rey a g1 para salir de la celda de peones blancos, en ese momento, es el momento para atacar con la dama en g5, obligando a regresar al rey blanco a h1, y finalmente dar mate con su alfil en f3.

Al abrir sus ojos, Edward susurró con tristeza—_Consumatum est_— moviendo el alfil de casillas negras. Todo esto ocurrió en casi 15 segundos, Ami se volvió predecible para Edward, hasta el momento del mate, donde ella en más de caso 10 años de carrera ajedrecística, obtiene una primera amarga derrota.

En el Lobby, la sorpresa no se hizo esperar. Era claro que Ami era la favorita en este encuentro, y el triunfo de Ed estremeció a casi a todos los espectadores, excepto a cuatro de ellos. Djokovich estalló en júbilo, tanto que besó a Justina por mero impulso, Julia mirando al cielo dio gracias a Dios y a San Patricio, Patrono de Irlanda, por el triunfo de su hermano, el cual acaba de traer honor en la familia McKraken. Sin embargo, el contraste del júbilo del Lobby era notorio comparado con la amargura que se siente en el sótano, Donde Ami sollozaba en su silla, su llanto estremecía al ahora _Chessmaster,_ Quien intentó sin éxito clamarla. Hasta que decidió abrazarla, con lo cual logro tranquilizarla hasta que ambos terminaron abrazados por casi cinco minutos.

Narración: Ami Mizuno

27/Julio/1998.

—"Que puñetero día fue ayer"— expresé con toda mi amargura al recordar la premiación del torneo. El chico se merece el campeonato, porque mi enorme ego no me permitió tomar mis precauciones que usualmente me convierten en el azote del tablero. Y el muchacho me dio una valiosa lección: dejar el orgullo de lado y tomar en serio a cada contrincante, por más humilde que este aparente ser. De ahora en adelante jamás subestimaré a nadie, mi guardia estará más alta. Por ahora, solo me queda de este torneo un libro de Petrikov, una Dama de color rojo por parte de Sierra, la indiferencia merecida de un serbio, y finalmente un abrazó de un niño irlandés.

En cuanto me despedí de todos ellos, tomé el primer tren que me llevó a Berlín con todo y mochila —La cual me pesaba más de cuando había llegado a París— Porque compré una réplica de la famosa _Mona Lisa,_ la cual casi me costó unos 500 francos. Pero valió la pena una vez colgado en mi departamento en Berlín. En esta mañana me dedique a volver a mi trabajo en la universidad, hasta que recibí una misteriosa carta

Estimada señorita Mizuno:

"Por medio de la presente, se le invita a una reunión privada en la embajada latveriana en Berlín a las siete de la noche del día 30 de Julio del presente año, para celebrar el _"Decimo coloquio sobre avances en la lucha contra el cáncer"._ Esperamos su participación"

Atentamente:

Gobierno del Soberano Estado de Latveria.

Aquella misiva me llenó de intrigas, en especial sabiendo quienes firmaron la invitación que podría catapultarla a la fama: el Doctor Souichi Tomoe, organizador de aquel encuentro, y el Soberano gobernante de Latveria: El Doctor Doom. Entonces me dije para mí misma —"Bueno de todos modo no tengo nada mejor que hacer"— mientras leí el tercer capítulo del libro que Petrikov me regaló: "el tesoro maldito de Nehelenia", en esta lluviosa y solitaria noche de julio.


	4. Capitulo 4: ¡Por la ciencia!

Los orígenes secretos de Dark Mercury

Por: Ramsés II

México, 2013

PARTE 4

DISCLAIMER: Ami Mizuno/Dark Mercury y Doctor Souichi Tomoe y Hotaru Tomoe pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

El resto de los personajes pertenecen a Marvel cómics.

ADVERTENCIA: Los hechos históricos a continuación presentados fueron alterados con fines literarios y/o ficticios, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad Histórica es mera coincidencia….

30/Julio/1998

Embajada latveriana en Berlín

6:45 Pm

En un edificio del siglo XIX donado a la comunidad latveriana en Berlín, reside la embajada del soberano estado de Latveria, en honor a los latverianos que fueron enviados a los campos de concentración durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, tanto a los sobrevivientes, como a las víctimas del régimen nazi. Se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras del _Reichstag,_ es decir el legendario parlamento alemán. En ese edificio se llevaría a cabo un importante coloquio sobre el tratamiento contra el cáncer el cual sería precedido por científicos y dirigido a médicos y especialistas, no solamente de toda Europa, sino también a todo el mundo.

El clima mejoró considerablemente luego de tres días de lluvia, y aquella noche, a pesar de las lluvias de los días anteriores, se sentía fresca, más no helada. El clima era ideal para Ami, por que le proporcionaba mejor control de la humedad por medio de su hidroquinesis. Además le gustan los días nublados. Ami viste una blusa de color azul y blanco con un saco de color gris y una falda azul, porta en su mano derecha un maletín de metal recubierto de cuero color negro donde lleva una copia de sus notas de investigación, su computadora portátil, y la bitácora de notas, una de sus pocas pruebas de su hallazgo para la creación de una posible cura al cáncer. Pero aun debía probar sus tesis, y el apoyo a la investigación que ella hace necesita más fondos para continuar su investigación. Esa es la verdadera y única razón, además de la curiosidad, la que la atrajo a aquel sombrío lugar.

Al entrar al lobby de la embajada, Ami observa el estilo neoclásico en la arquitectura interior del inmueble, las columnas áticas decoradas con motivos latverianos y con cortinas de color verde esmeralda adornan el recibidor principal, el cual lleva al frente al salón de recepciones, donde los invitados están reunidos antes de la conferencia. Pero Mizuno está enfocada en que su presentación sea la mejor del coloquio, por lo cual se apresura y entra en el elevador que lleva a la sala principal donde la conferencia se llevará a cabo.

Al entrar al salón, el cual se encontraba en el tercer piso de la embajada, se encuentra con el Souichi Tomoe, profesor en la facultad de medicina de la Universidad de Berlín y próximo director del Hospital de Tokyo, donde Ami aspira trabajar —"Buenas noches, Tomoe-sensei"— saludó amable y formalmente al médico especialista en neurología, y profesor de cardiología de Ami, quien le respondió —"Ami-san, no estamos en las aulas de la facultad, no tienes que hablarme con formalismos, puedes llamarme Souichi"— le comentó amablemente. Ami solo asiente amablemente, pero en ese momento entra una niña de casi trece años de edad, de cabello negro y corto, con ojos violeta, que vestía su uniforme escolar de un importante colegio en Berlín; su nombre es Tomoe Hotaru y es la hija del doctor Tomoe.

— ¡Konichiwa, Ami-chan!— saludó amablemente a Ami, quien respondió con una reverencia siendo fiel a su inevitable formalidad, agregando —"Buenas noches Hotaru, ¿Qué tal la escuela?— a lo que la niña contestó —"Muy bien, aunque no he podido asistir a las clases de Educación Física— aquella afirmación hizo entristecer tanto al profesor Tomoe como a Mizuno, pues ambos sabían el estado precario de su salud, por lo cual ambos se dieron a la tarea de investigar la aflicción de la pequeña Hotaru, pero Ami sospecha que lo que asolaba a aquella niña era la terrible enfermedad que ella investigaba: leucemia, pero aun faltaba hacer estudios y quería descartar antes todas las posibilidades. En ese momento empezaban a llegar los diferentes invitados, entre ellos varios científicos, médicos, e incluso biólogos. Hotaru tomó lugar en el frente de la audiencia de la conferencia.

Al iniciar el coloquio, se desplegó una pantalla gigante, donde apareció Victor Von Doom, el soberano de latveria quien iba a asistir a la dicha conferencia, sin embargo, se encontraba en su castillo enfrentando una crisis de estado —"Saludos, miembros de la comunidad médica y científica e invitados, lamento no poder asistir a esta conferencia, pero el deber que me confiere ser el soberano de Latveria me impidieron asistir. Por lo cual, he dado órdenes al personal de la embajada para qué sean atendidos lo mejor posible y Sean bienvenidos a Coloquio sobre los avances en la lucha contra el cáncer"— concluyó la presentación del Latveriano. La primera presentación es la de Mizuno, quien puso de título a su ponencia: "El gen X y la leucemia: origen y tratamiento genético al cáncer en la sangre" y Ami estaba preparada para el mayor reto de su carrera de doctora.

Narración: Ami Mizuno

Salón de conferencias, 7:15 PM

—"_Gute Nacht_, soy Ami Mizuno, estudiante de la Facultad de Medicina de la Universidad de Berlín, y esta noche hablare sobre el posible origen genético del cáncer en la sangre: la leucemia, así como encontrar una posible cura"— me presenté ante aquel publico de casi más de 100 invitados, por lo cual me dedique a dar una conferencia impecable explicando cada uno de los procedimientos de mi investigación al comparar muestras de individuos portadores y no portadores del gen X mutante, el cual se desarrollaba en gran parte de la población humana, causando controversia, debido a que muchas personas no consideran a los mutantes como "_humanos"_, sino monstruos que deben ser cazados por ser considerados amenaza, personas que son ignorantes, pre juiciosas y sobre todo estúpidas, ese tipo de personas debería ser perseguidas y erradicadas de este mundo, porque no permiten que los mutantes tengamos una vida normal, sin prejuicios. Sin embargo, ignoré los murmullos que ha causado mi exposición, Souichi me apoya y conoce mis opiniones acerca de este tema, sin saber mi secreto genético, pero de algún modo logré llegar a explicar de manera satisfactoria como el gen X puede ser la clave para encontrar una a la leucemia con la fabricación de una hormona sintética que permita mitigar los efectos del cáncer en los pacientes tanto portadores del gen como en la población general de humanos y mutantes. Esto causó más revuelo y polémica como mas tarde me di cuenta, cuando llegamos al bloque de preguntas y respuestas.

"Ben Urich, prensa americana"— levantó la mano un reportero, el cual se limito a felicitarme primero y después formuló su pregunta—"¿Considera su investigación pueda influir en las relaciones entre los mutantes y los humanos en las futuras generaciones?"— sabía a dónde podría dirigirse el norteamericano, de modo que de modo agradable de agradecí en ingles su gesto de cordialidad, y me limité a dar una opinión franca de una científica en formación —_Mr. Urich_, todos los expositores aquí presentes estamos comprometidos por medio de nuestras investigaciones, contribuir al desarrollo de una mejor calidad de vida, tanto para los "_mutantes", _como para los "_humanos_", más allá de las fronteras políticas e ideológicas— respondí tranquilamente, con lo cual Urich se sentó satisfecho. Algunos médicos me elogiaron en mi labor por contribuir al campo de la investigación muy descuidada de la oncología e intentar curar un padecimiento terrible como lo era la leucemia, que dada año cobraba la vida de casi 1,000 infantes alrededor del mundo. Finalmente llegaron las preguntas controversiales y ofensivas, tanto para el público que asistió al coloquio, como para los mutantes—yo incluida— y donde muchos sabían que las cosas se pondrían muy serias.

—"Pregunta: ¿Por qué todos ustedes, médicos y científicos de pacotilla, se molestan en curar una enfermedad que controla la población de la amenaza mutante?"— Exclamo una misteriosa mujer de cabello verde, pero antes que alguien pudiese objetar a aquella extraña fémina, ella agregó —"¡Disculpen, olvide presentarme, SOY MADAME HYDRA, Y VENGO POR USTEDES!" _¡HAIL HYDRA!_— Exclamó al momento de revelar su misteriosa identidad; en ese momento varios hombres a su mando, bien armados con rifles de plasma: era claro que habíamos llamado la atención de HYDRA, la mayor organización terrorista desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial, una organización con una clara ideología Neo-fascista y anti-mutante, la cual rápidamente intentó tomar control del salón. Sin embargo, gracias a la rápida respuesta del cuerpo de seguridad de la embajada Latveriana, logró entrar al salón, logrando rescatar a la mayor parte de los asistentes de aquel fallido coloquio, Urich entre ellos, sin embargo, tanto Souichi como Hotaru y yo nos quedamos adentro con estos imbéciles, junto con ostros diez rehenes; la pequeña Hotaru estaba muy asustada, e histérica, no hubo forma de tranquilizarla, hasta que escuchó un disparo —¡SILENCIO, MALDICIÓN! ¡CALLEN A ESA NIÑA!— gritó una neurótica Viper, quien no soportaba los sollozos nerviosos de Hotaru. En ese momento, me di cuenta que de los veinte agentes de HYDRA existentes, solo quedaban diez, el resto fue abatido por la guardia latveriana, quienes estaban nerviosos, saben de la brutalidad latveriana cuando se trata de su soberanía, y que esto también traerá un guerra entre Doom e HYDRA. Por ello, debo controlar la situación, y en un momento de distracción tomo mi antifaz de _Dark Mercury, _y una tiara dorada, luego me quito el saco descubriendo mi ropaje de peleadora y solo necesitaba una distracción, así que hice vapor en el ambiente, tanto que los distrajo —¡_SHABOON SPRAY_!— la neblina de vapor fue el comienzo del fin para los esbirros de HYDRA.

—¡Por los mutantes y por la ciencia!— Exclamé ferozmente al iniciar mi furtivo ataque de dagas de hielo contra los agentes de Viper, quien intenta lanzarme aguijones envenenados de su pistola, fallando miserablemente ante mis movimientos esquivos al tiempo que logro aniquilar uno a uno, a cada terrorista: el primero le corté la garganta, al siguiente con un toque de calor, le hiervo las entrañas, quien cae agonizante; eliminé a cinco por medio de mis dagas de hielo y mi cuchilla de hielo en mi mano. El resto los agentes prefirió huir o suicidarse. Pero casi me olvidaba de la cabecilla de aquella operación: Viper estaba cerca de la familia Tomoe así que de algún modo, intervine antes que la terrorista de cabello verde les atacase.

—"¡DETENTE MADAME HYDRA! ¡PAGARAS CARO TU CRIMEN EN CONTRA DEL DESARROLLO CIENTÍFICO! ¡SOY DARK MERCURY, Y MORIRÁS EN EL NOMBRE DE LA CIENCIA!"— Exclamé para llamar su atención, pero además sentí la extraña sensación que no era la primera vez que exclamaba esa frase, pero una vez que volteó hacia mí, me enfoqué en la batalla y lancé algunas dagas de hielo en su contra sin éxito, ya que esquivo las dagas con facilidad, y acto seguido, también me lanzó algunos aguijones venenosos con su pistola de precisión, los cuales esquivé con dificultad. Pero ese movimiento me sirvió para lanzar un rayo congelante a mi enemiga —¡_MERCURY ICE BEAM_!— Luego de lanzar mí ataque, Viper intentó contraatacar, sin embargo, mi ataque acertó a mi objetivo: el suelo donde ella estaba parada logrando resbalarse. Aun así lanza una granada de humo toxico, el cual logra derretir parte del hielo logrando pararse debido venenoso acido al cual era resistente —"Buen intento; ¡Aun así no tienes oportunidad de vencerme!"— Exclamó aquella mujer cuando lanzó dardos venenosos, los cuales logre esquivarlos, o bloquearlos con mi escudo de hielo. Con un descuido, este sería mi fin irremediable.

"En ese momento de incertidumbre, donde me sabía que mis habilidades de pelea me serian insuficientes para derrotar a la villana de cabello verde, empecé a concebir un plan inteligente para salir de una sola pieza. Así que le comenté" —¡Debes tener valor para atacar una embajada Latveriana sabiendo de antemano las represalias de Von Doom!— Y agregué —¡Eso es masoquismo, porque solo muerta vas a salir de este sitio!— Entonces ella se olvidó de los dardos envenenados y empezó el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, donde tengo más ventaja — ¿Crees que tus juegos mentales van a funcionarte? He tratado con Doom en el pasado, y no es la gran cosa, impertinente— entonces ella me soltó un rodillazo en el abdomen, pero mi escudo de hielo amortiguo el golpe, aun así ambas salimos mal de ese ataque: por un lado las astillas de hielo le hirieron su rodilla, y por otro lado casi me saca el aire del estomago. Así que aproveche la oportunidad para atacar —No me refería a Doom, ¡ESTABA HABLANDO DE MI!— "En ese momento, le di una estocada de una de mis navajas de hielo en el abdomen, quedando a mi merced, pude sentir su sangre en mis manos estaba cálida y espesa, más espesa que el agua que controlo, y al parecer, luego de enfrentar a tantos enemigos, como S.H.I.E.L.D. los Avengers, o los X-Men, Viper caerá ante mis manos, solo que esta vez, a diferencia de todos ellos, no me apiadare de esta bruja".

—"_Consumantum Est,_ maldita bruja, solo quiero decirte algo"— Le dije mientras ella estaba tendida en el suelo desangrándose —"_Magneto Was Right!"_— En ese momento, ella intentó clavarme una daga envenenada, pero antes que eso pasara le quité la daga y le rompí el cuello, muriendo en el acto. No me gusta regodearme cuando mato a alguien, por ello, prefiero acabar rápido y discreto.

"En ese momento, Souichi se levantó llevando a Hotaru entre sus brazos, al parecer ambos estaban bien, aunque la pequeña Tomoe seguía en shock, no tienen alguna herida de consideración, entonces salimos antes que la guardia latveriana entrara en el salón, pero al entrar en aquel salón, y ver la masacre de los agentes de HYDRA, se veían sorprendidos, pero no se dedicaron a hacer preguntas y dejaron ir a todo los asistentes del coloquio. Luego de salir de la embajada, con mi maletín en mano acompañe a Souichi a su casa, aun con mi traje de Dark Mercury y antes que la policía llegara a la embajada. En ese momento tuve un arranque de sinceridad y me quité mi antifaz, revelando mi identidad de Ami Mizuno. Entonces, Souichi hizo lo más inesperado ocurrido en aquella noche: me abrazo para darme después un apasionado beso en los labios. Pero en vez de separarme de él, le correspondí con un abrazo, en realidad no era raro, pero si culposo descubrir que te habías enamorado de tu profesor y que este te correspondía. Ahora nuestros destinos estaban enlazados."

Narración: Doctor Doom.

Castillo Von Doom, Latveria, esa misma noche

"Los reportes de lo sucedido en la embajada de Berlín ha llegado hace 15 minutos. Me interesa saber que la respuesta de los cuerpos de seguridad ha mejorado bastante, pero no es suficiente para dar una imagen de poder en el mundo, mucho menos en Europa. Pero eso puede mejorar". En lo que respecta a los Agentes de HYDRA, hemos entregado los cuerpos al gobierno alemán, excepto el de Viper, el cual he dado órdenes para que sea enviado inmediatamente a Latveria, necesito hacer esta autopsia por mi cuenta."

"La postura oficial de mi parte, es que fue un grupo mal organizado de agentes de HYDRA el que atacó la embajada, y que cayó abatido por los guardias latverianos, ocultando la presencia de Viper en el hecho. Y en lo que respecta a Dark Mercury, o Mejor dicho, a la señorita Mizuno, creo que merece una especial atención de mi parte por lo pronto volveré a ver los vídeos de la cámara de vigilancia, estos ilustran mejor lo que pasó mejor que cualquier informe"


	5. Capitulo 5: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ami!

PARTE 5

DISCLAIMER: Ami Mizuno/Dark Mercury, Doctor Souichi y Hotaru Tomoe pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Lucretzia Vico y Lorelei Henkell son personajes (OC) Originales.

El resto de los personajes pertenecen a Marvel comics.

Del diario de Hotaru Tomoe

7/septiembre/1999

"Hace un año desde que Ami-chan nos salvó a mi papá y a mí de HYDRA, quienes casi nos matan aquella noche; desde entonces, Ami-chan nos visita muy seguido, incluso ha pasado muchas noches en la casa, especialmente los fines de semana. Debo reconocer que desde que Ami nos visita, mi papá se olvidó un poco de su preocupación de mi precaria salud, la cual es la razón por la que mi padre piensa seriamente en mudarnos nuevamente a Japón, al mal clima de Berlín".

"De hecho, mi padre desconoce que desde hace seis meses, mi salud mejoró notablemente, tanto así que incluso cualquier signo de enfermedad casi ha desaparecido, pero en ese periodo de tiempo, he pasado por cosas que solo los mutantes han experimentado, y hasta ahora sé la realidad: soy una mutante, y en el momento en el que lo supe, comprendí que toda mi vida, llevaré desgracias a la gente que conozca y por lo que entiendo, soy una mutante de nivel Omega, por lo cual, siempre seré temida, incluso por el resto de los mutantes, debido a que estos dones sobrepasaran mis capacidades y tarde o temprano, _ellos _vendrán por mí. Por eso gradezco tanto haber conocido a mi querida amiga Ami, quien no solamente me ha ayudado a controlar mis poderes, sino que se convirtió en mi confidente hasta que tenga el valor de decirle a mi padre sobre mis poderes mutantes".

"Hace días papá habló conmigo sobre Ami, me comentó que ellos estaban saliendo desde hace tiempo, y que sus intenciones iban en serio, tanto que probablemente le propondrá matrimonio a Ami. Esa declaración de su parte me sorprendió, especialmente, porque tienen poco tiempo de salir como una pareja formal, pero me alegró que mi papá conociera a una chica inteligente y de buen corazón como es Ami-chan, a quien considero una gran amiga, sin embargo, solamente hay algo que me preocupa de Ami: sus constantes visitas a la embajada Latveriana, ese lugar me trae malos recuerdos, y por nada en el mundo volvería a entrar allí."

10/Septiembre/1999

Residencia de la familia Tomoe, parte occidental de Berlín, Alemania.

9:00 AM.

Es el segundo año de residencia de Ami en Berlín…

Aquel cálido viernes matutino, pero para Ami, aquel día era muy especial para ella, tanto que no tenía que ir a la escuela, especialmente por dos razones: los viernes no tiene clases en ese semestre, y principalmente porque era su cumpleaños, el cual pensaba pasarlo en compañía de la familia Tomoe, sin tener que preocuparse en algo que pasó hace un año en la embajada Latveriana o cuando decidió formalizar su relación con uno de sus profesores en la Facultad de Medicina, Souichi Tomoe, especialista en genética, neurología, y en la robótica aplicada en la medicina especialmente en implantes orgánicos y prótesis de nueva generación. Alguien que Ami siempre aprecio en sus clases de cardiología e introducción a la anatomía, las cuales si bien no eran sus únicas clases en la facultad, si son las clases con las cuales tiene mayor demanda por parte del estudiantado.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, AMI CHAN!— Exclamó Hotaru entrando al cuarto de Ami, cantando _"Happy Birthday"_ al lado de su padre, quien llevaba una taza de café. Ami no se dio cuenta en qué momento su pareja se había levantado de su lecho, pero en ese momento no le importó, porque se sintió la chica más afortunada del mundo, por que en aquella soledad, no tuvo que pasar su cumpleaños sin alguien importante con quien celebrar y recordaba con tristeza aquellos cumpleaños en la infancia en los cuales, rara vez asistían niños de su edad a sus fiestas, en realidad hasta los diez años solo era su madre y ella, y cuando ella se dio cuenta que Ami era autosuficiente, fue cuando la infancia de Ami termino; su vida se llenó de soledad.

Pero las sombras de la soledad se disiparon en ese día; Souichi y su hija ya son parte importante en la vida de Mizuno, especialmente por que es la primera familia en la cual se siente cómoda en mucho tiempo —¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!— fue lo único que expresó llena de lágrimas. En ese momento, tanto los Tomoe, como Ami disfrutaron el pastel de cumpleaños de Ami, acompañado por una ben surtida taza de café para la pareja, y chocolate para Hotaru, aunque ella también quiso un poco de café.

A pesar del descanso de aquel sencillo festejo, el Doctor Tomoe debía volver a la Facultad, especialmente para atender algunas clases y sobre todo, para recoger unos análisis que recientemente le hizo a su hija. Al parecer, su salud mejoró considerablemente y sin necesidad de remedio alguno.

Al retirarse Souichi, tanto Ami como Hotaru limpiaron la cocina y Ami se vistió para dejar a Hotaru en su colegio donde cursa la secundaria. Mizuno esperó a Hotaru un momento mientras ella se cambiaba su uniforme escolar color negro con corbata y falda mediana y zapatillas negras. La universitaria se sorprendió con el uniforme de Hotaru, cuya personalidad resultaba introvertida y algo tímida, lo cual se resaltaba más con ese uniforme, el cual, tanto Ami como Hotaru detestaban. No por el color en sí, sino por el diseño austero, ya que el colegio es de corte calvinista conservador, pero el prestigio educativo fue el que llamó la atención al profesor Tomoe.

—Ami, llevo casi seis años viviendo en Berlín casi no me acuerdo de algunas cosas, ¿Cómo son las secundarias en Japón?— a lo que Mizuno le contestó —Créeme, las secundarias publicas japonesas están llenas de cretinas que solo se aprovechan de ti, de chicos tarados que no te valoran, y donde las verdaderas amistades se cuentan con los dedos de la mano— recordó esto Mizuno con una mezcla de tristeza e ira, mientras conversaba sobre su experiencia en la secundaria con Hotaru, quien escuchaba atentamente, y en algunos momentos discrepaba con la opinión un tanto pesimista de la vida escolar de Ami, sin embargo, ella se siente identificada con ella en una cosa: el aislamiento que sufre por parte de sus compañeras de clase.

Mientras el metro berlinés llevaba a ambas chicas al colegio de Hotaru, Ami recuerda sus días de secundaria, los cuales están borrosos debido a un incidente del que apenas tiene idea, y resulta imposible acordarse completamente de lo acontecido en la secundaria y los primeros años en la preparatoria. — ¿Qué vas a hacer en tu cumpleaños, Ami-chan?— preguntó Hotaru a la universitaria quien le contestó —bueno, no tiene caso estar sola en una casa tan grande; así que probamente estaré en el centro; te recogeré a las cuatro de la tarde, ¿OK?— le comento Ami la chica Tomoe, quien simplemente asintió mientras llegaban a su destino y descienden del metro, salen de la estación _Mexikoplatz,_ donde se encuentra el colegio de Hotaru, un imponente edificio de corte neoclásico muy austero, donde los alumnos y alumnas son separados, hasta llegar a la secundaria o _Realschule_, donde no hay tantas limitaciones como en el nivel elemental o _Hauptschule_ del resto de las escuelas en Berlín. El nombre de aquel colegio era _Alexander von Humbolt,_ un colegio en excelencia académica al cual Hotaru estaba condenada a asistir a pesar de detestar una educación demasiado conservadora que el resto de los colegios en Berlín. En ese momento, ambas chicas niponas se despidieron en la entrada del colegio.

Narración: Hotaru Tomoe

Colegio _Alexander Von Humboldt_

2:00 PM.

"Los profesores en este colegio apestan. Se creen eminencias en sus campos, solo por el hecho de citar la biblia para mejorar sus argumentos. Y lo peor de todo: ¡Es que la citan con errores! El diacono Kauffman, profesor de Ciencias Naturales, intenta convencernos con argumentos absurdos y citas erradas en la biblia a favor del creacionismo. En contraste, me levante y encaré al diacono: argumente a favor de la evolución darwinista, tan sólidamente que el diacono tuvo que quedarse callado. Lamentablemente, el director del colegio, me llamó a la dirección por mi insubordinación, sin embargo, no dijo nada sobre mi posición científica del origen del hombre. De no ser por el director, hace tiempo que los profesores ya me hubieran echado de este colegio".

"Por otro lado, y para mi suerte, las clases terminaron temprano, por lo que me reuní en la _Méxikoplatz_, el centro del barrio mexicano en Berlín, uno de los barrios más coloridos en aquella gris, y tibia ciudad. Aquel barrio tenía apenas una extensión de dos kilómetros cuadrados, casi unas cuatro cuadras de área sin contar la plaza, un parque de casi 7Km cuadrados, una extensión considerable en comparación del barrio ocupado por los mexicanos, donde también se ubica el consulado mexicano. ¡Como me gusta este parque! Especialmente porque en esta temporada, se hacen los preparativos para celebrar el conocido _Grito de Dolores._ Como salimos temprano del colegio, fuimos mis dos únicas amigas del colegio y yo: la extrovertida italiana Lucretzia Vico y la introvertida berlinesa Lorelei Henkell. Nosotras recorrimos por horas aquella plaza, la cual presenta un festival cultural cada año y es organizado por el consulado mexicano."

"Sin embargo, siendo acompañada por mis mejores amigas, estaba preocupada por la relación de mi papá con Ami, algo que mi querida Lucretzia notó" — ¿Qué pasa Hotaru? No eres la misma desde el ataque de HYDRA hace un año— "Me comentó mi amiga veneciana, quien había comprado tres sombreros al más puro estilo mexicano. —¡No seas insensible! Ese día casi nos matan. Además, eso ya no me preocupa— mi reclamo llamó la atención y suspicacia de mis amigas —Entonces, ¿Qué atormenta tus pensamientos amiga mía?— preguntó Lorelei, y ante su insistencia decidí contarles sobre Ami, mi futura madrastra —"Mi padre va a casarse con una de sus ex alumnas de la universidad"— Confesé finalmente a mis amigas, quienes se sorprendieron al enterarse de la noticia — _Herzlichen Glueckwunsch Hotaru!_— Me felicitó Lorelei en alemán, mientras que mi amiga veneciana se quedó callada por un momento, meditando sobre el tema, poniéndose aquel sombrero sobre su cabeza.

—Bueno Hotaru, no sé que puedo decirte, pero debes de hablar de esto con Ami— "Dijo mi amiga veneciana con mucha razón, porque solo conozco a Ami como una amiga incluso como la novia de mi padre, sin embargo era verdad que aun e faltaba conocer a aquella mujer de la cual mi padre se enamoró. En ese momento regresé a la realidad, al darme cuenta que Lucretzia me puso aquel enorme sombrero, y cantando una extraña canción ranchera a lo que tuve que preguntar" — ¿Por qué tan emocionada con México Lucretzia-san?— a lo que mi amiga italiana me contestó, con mucho entusiasmo —¡Mi Prima viene a visitarnos desde México!— Y agregó mi amiga veneciana —"Estuvo en México para participar en un torneo de Ajedrez que se desarrollo allá"— comento finalmente mi amiga veneciana, quien le entrega el último sombrero a Lorelei, quien lo recibe un poco apenada. Me quedé en ese placido parque un poco más sobre lo que deberé hablar con Ami".

Narración: Ami Mizuno

Embajada latveriana, hace dos horas.

"Esto no me gusta, debería estar en mi departamento, o en la casa de Souichi, incluso en la Universidad, pero no ante las puertas de la embajada latveriana, a unos momentos de entrar a ese condenado edificio, luego de más de un año sin tener noticia de aquel inmueble, incluso no participe en el torneo de ajedrez en México para no llamar la atención, y todo porque expuse mi identidad secreta ante el mayor cretino del mundo: Doctor Doom" —Tengo una cita con el embajador— "le comenté al guardia, y al mostrar una carta credencial de parte del cuerpo diplomático latveriano, el custodio me permite la entrada al inmueble. La seguridad se fortificó más luego del ataque de HYDRA, ahora incluso hay _"Doombots"_ creaciones del propio Doom enviadas desde Latveria para proteger los edificios Latverianos solo en Alemania, sino en toda Europa, ahora que ha estallado la Guerra de los Balcanes, pues Doom se prepara ante un inminente ataque de los serbios, sus enemigos más poderosos". —"buenas tardes, _Fräulein_ Mizuno, su excelencia le espera"— "Me saludó un androide mayordomo, escoltándome hacia la oficina del embajador en el último piso de la embajada. Para mi sorpresa no había nadie en la oficina al parecer solo estaba yo en frente de un gran monitor apagado. En ese momento supe que era demasiada suerte encontrarme con alguien en vivo, pero al menos podre hablar con Doom personalmente, en el momento en el que aquel monitor se encendió"

—"Buenas tardes, _Fräulein_ Mizuno, disculpe que no pueda atenderla personalmente, pero la situación en los Balcanes me impide trasladarme a Berlín"— Saludó formalmente el soberano de Latveria en una imagen donde se puede apreciarle sentado en un trono de hierro tomando una copa de vino tinto, servida por una de sus maquinas. En ese momento hice una reverencia formal conforme a la etiqueta nipona y tome asiento —"Veo que me tiene respeto, Von Doom, y sabiendo mi identidad secreta soy yo la que me siento intrigada por su invitación"— le comenté intrigada al latveriano, quien se toma el tiempo para contestar mis preguntas, toando un sorbo de vino me contesta —" Como quieras, creo que tienes derecho: la última conversación que tuviste con mi embajador, te mencionó algo sobre un pacto que será confidencial entre nosotros: A cambio de no revelar tu identidad mutante a la comunidad universitaria de Berlín, deberás infiltrarte en cierta organización tecno-anarquista. ¿Sabes cual verdad?"— En ese momento solo pude susurrar con mis labios — "A.I.M. La organización científica más influyente del mundo. Sabes que si fallo, la familia Tomoe estará en riesgo, ¡MI FAMILIA!"— esas dos últimas palabras salieron con más fuerza, y la furia expresaba en mi cara fue vista por el dictador, quien permaneció tranquilo, siguiendo tomando su copa de vino, el muy cretino me dijo —Eso no interesa, lo único que me interesa es que te infiltres entre ellos y hagas algo por el bien de todos destruye el Proyecto M.O.D.O.K. — La primera vez que escuche sobre ese proyecto, supe que era una aberración total, comparable con el monstruo que describió Shelley en _Frankenstein._ M.O.D.O.K. es la representación de todo lo que detestaba de la ciencia moderna: la mecanización de la humanidad, sobre lo que lo hace ser humano; su condición fatídica, y su libre albedrio.

—"Al final, los verdaderos científicos como nostros, seremos los más afectados si A.I.M. logra terminarlo"— le comenté a Von Doom en un tomo serio y frio algo que Von Doom tomo en cuenta, aunque no me hubiese dado atención de todos modos. El poder que ostenta Von Doom sobre mi se puede comparar solamente con la tensión en el ambiente, la cual aumentaba mientras esperaba respuesta del soberano de Latveria. —"Debo advertirte algo, ni HYDRA ni la familia Richards son los únicos enemigos que tengo; al citarte en mi embajada, ellos sospecharían de ti, pero tengo un plan de contingencia que eliminará toda sospecha, lamentablemente para ti, mi querida Ami, será esta tu última visita a mi embajada. Por cierto no te olvides de llevarte ese sobre cuando huyas de aquí. ¡Doom ha hablado!"— "Esto no pinta bien, algo me dice que debo salir, pero en eso veo un sobre de papel sobre el escritorio, el cual tomó rápidamente, en ese momento, se escuchó una explosión, la cual detona la alarma del edificio, por lo que salí de aquella habitación, pensando en cómo había pasado todo esto, ¡NO! Esa no es la prioridad, primero debía salir, Los Doombots no tardarán en perseguirme y necesito una salida, así que pienso rápido y veo una ventana y no lo pienso dos veces y me arrojó al vacío".

— ¡CRASH!— "Solo escuche el sonido del cristal fragmentándose antes de caer en un depósito de basura en un callejón aledaño; tuve suerte de que la basura amortiguara mi caída de casi siete pisos, pero fuera de unas cuantas contusiones y el pestilente olor a basura salí ilesa de aquella caída. Me oculté en el basurero, esperando que los Doombots se retiraran; solo espero que nadie se le ocurra tirar mas desperdicios".

"Tres horas después, mi condición de fugitiva parece mejorar, al menos ya no escucho las alarmas de la embajada. Tengo que salir de aquí o Hotaru me matará, a pesar de esta horrible pestilencia. Lamentablemente me tendré que ir caminando hasta _Mexikoplatz_ y debo hacerlo o Hotaru estará tan enojada, como cuando le regalé en la navidad pasada una camiseta de futbol del Bayer Leverkusen; no se enojó por que no le gustase el futbol, sino porque quería una camiseta del Bayern Munchen, no me habló por semanas hasta que la llevé al concierto de Rammstein, su banda favorita de rock en alemán —y también la mía— a uno de sus conciertos en la plaza de Brandemburgo; ahora que lo pienso espero que Hotaru me perdone por llegar tan tarde en un estado tan sucio y lamentable."

Narración: Doctor Doom

Castillo Von Doom, 4:00 P.M.

"La cacería acaba de comenzar y A.I.M. no tardará mucho en morder el anzuelo por lo cual, ahora todo depende de _Dark Mercury,_ y si hace lo que le conviene debe destruir a M.O.D.O.K. Y con un poco de suerte, se convertirá en la científica suprema de esta organización, y mientras veo el informe de mis agentes de Berlín sobre la familia Tomoe. Souichi es un profesor de anatomía que en algún tiempo fue un gran médico, desafortunadamente la pérdida de su esposa le afectó tanto que dejo de ejercer la medicina para enseñarla en Europa. El único apoyo fue su hija Hotaru, mutante de Nivel Omega que tiene problemas en un colegio privado. Tengo mucho que hacer para preparar cada plan de contingencia, y sobre todo olvidarme de la idea que Ami tiene mucho que perder. No obstante, este es un trabajo que nadie más puede hacer excepto nosotros, eso es un hecho."

Del diario de Hotaru Tomoe

10/septiembre/1999

"Ami tiene muchos problemas en su cumpleaños: primero, llegó al colegio con una aparente buena presentación pero con hedor de tiradero, mezclado con un olor penetrante a desodorante, un poco maltrecha y malhumorada. Le pregunte qué le pasó, y solo me contestó que _alguien _le hizo una broma de cumpleaños de muy mal gusto, pero que fuera de esto, no le había pasado nada raro en su cumpleaños. Pero una vez que llegamos a casa ella se dio un baño de una hora. En ese momento, encontré un sobre que llevó desde que me recogió, lo revisé y el sello de la embajada de Latveria estaba en el. Al verlo me asusté, Ami estaba involucrada en algo grande y muy oscuro, y probablemente mi padre sabia de esto. No me gusta pensar mal de ellos, pero debo atar cabos antes de confrontar a mi padre y a Ami."

[CONTINUARA...]


	6. Capitulo 6: Infiltrated in AIM

Los orígenes secretos de Dark Mercury

Por: Ramsés II

México, 2013

CAPITULO 6

DISCLAIMER: Ami Mizuno/Dark Mercury, Doctor Souichi y Hotaru Tomoe pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

El resto de los personajes pertenecen a Marvel comics.

ADVERTENCIA: Los hechos históricos fueron alterados con fines literarios y/o ficticios, cualquier coincidencia con la Realidad Histórica es mera coincidencia….

_"Solo los muertos ven el Fin de la guerra"_

Sócrates.

Del diario alemán _Bild:_

_"¡CONTINUA LA GUERRA!"_

Por Friedrich Heinz, corresponsal en Belgrado.

Berlín, Alemania, 11/octubre/1999

_"El conflicto entre naciones hermanas continua, y amenaza con extenderse en toda la península balcánica: luego del cierre de la frontera serbo-latveriana, Von Doom ordenó desalojar a todo el personal humano residente de toda embajada en Europa, dejando únicamente como defensa a sus conocidos "Doombots", lo cual ha desatado la alarma entre los serbios y albaneses, quienes temen un ataque inminente desde territorio Latveriano, pese a que este se ha declarado oficialmente neutral, al igual que lo han hecho Croacia, Macedonia y Grecia. Desde Montenegro se prepara un bombardeo contra Tirana, pese a la enérgica condena internacional ante tal medida"._

_"Es claro que una vez que Von Doom declara su neutralidad, podemos esperar muchas cosas: desde un ataque masivo a la región, hasta la negociación de paz entre las partes beligerantes como se espera que pase, pues la situación no es favorable para la región, especialmente para Latveria, que busca un pacto independiente de la recién formada comunidad europea para fortalecer su influencia en la península balcánica. Solo el tiempo dirá que pasará en esta región convulsionada por la guerra mientras Von Doom prepara su siguiente movimiento en el tablero de ajedrez de los Balcanes. "_

15/Octubre/1999

Zona industrial, 200Km del este de Berlín, Alemania.

11:00 Pm

Es una noche importante para Ami: es su primera misión de prueba en A.I.M.…

Salió de su departamento aquella noche con un plan en marcha, el cual solo conocía su futuro marido, quien se siente impotente de protegerla, pero el entendió que ella se puede cuidar sola, y solo le queda proteger a su hija Hotaru. Mientras recordaba el motivo por el cual debe hacer esto, Ami sigue su camino hacia la zona industrial, una de las zonas más grandes de Europa, y la quinta más grande del mundo, solo detrás de Moscú, Pittsburg, Nueva Delhi, y Beijing, siendo esta ultima el más grande y vigilado del mundo. El complejo Industrial berlinés está compuesto por industrias farmacológicas, automovilísticas, químicas, y una planta nuclear, el cual será el primer objetivo de Ami.

—"Muy bien, aquí vamos"— Se dijo Mizuno a si misma mientras entraba de manera sigilosa en la planta eléctrica. Primero congelo una parte del muro hasta alcanzan el cero absoluto, y una vez que lo hizo tomó una macana o tonfa de Vibranio para romperla de manera sigilosa, dicha arma la había comprado en el mercado negro hace tiempo. El agujero era lo suficientemente grande para traspasarlo, pero suficientemente pequeño para camuflarlo con una caja. Tomo la tonfa de nuevo en sus manos, puesto que la necesitaría para noquear a los guardias de aquella planta.

Desde que huyó de la embajada latveriana, su identidad de _Dark Mercury_, se le ha catalogado como terrorista, perseguida por la autoridad alemana, y por la policía europea. No faltó mucho tiempo antes que A.I.M. se interesase en ella, luego de varios atracos a diferentes puntos de interés, especialmente la filial alemana de Oscorp, una de las empresas más poderosas del mundo capitalista. Ese golpe llamó la atención a A.I.M. tanto que les fue imposible ignorarlo luego de enterarse que _Dark Mercury_, robó de estos laboratorios, la ultima dosis existente del suero _Goblin_, luego de la muerte de Norman Osborn hace 4 años a manos de Venom.

Recordando lo que ha pasado este último mes, Ami llega al almacén de Isotopos. Ahí decide ponerse _El uniforme de A.I.M._ Un traje anti radiación con un casco de apicultor, el cual es reglamentario entre los miembros de dicha organización. Al entrar en el almacén, la chica nipona se da cuenta de la inmensidad de aquel sitio, pero no tiene que buscar mucho: inmediatamente encuentra lo que vino a buscar: una maleta forrada en plomo con diez barras isotópicas de uranio enriquecido con radiación gamma.

—"_Pero nunca es así de fácil"—_ se dijo la nipona mientras preparaba una sorpresa para la seguridad del lugar: una granada de pulso electromagnético, basada en tecnología y los conocimientos que obtuvo Ami por parte de Victor Von Doom. No fue difícil hacerlas, pero si muy laborioso conseguir las piezas necesarias para construirlas. En ese momento arrojó una granada que estalló con un fulgor eléctrico que provocó que todos los circuitos en el almacén, como cámaras y sistema de seguridad resultasen dañados, lo cual causó un corto circuito en el cuarto que terminaría desatando la alarma del complejo nuclear. —¡Estúpidas granadas latverianas!— exclamó molesta la nipona, quien rápidamente tomó la maleta con el uranio enriquecido, saliendo del almacén hacia los pasillos de la planta energética, Ami se dio cuenta que accidentalmente la granada le dio una oportunidad para escabullirse de aquel lugar sin ningún problema — "_¿Alerta de incendio? ¡Muy bien, entonces salgamos de aquí ahora!"_— pensó Ami mientras se dirige de nueva cuenta al lugar de donde había entrado, no sin antes guardar en una bolsa de basura su uniforme, mientras que tomaba un uniforme de intendencia.

Ami salió de aquel sitio antes que nadie y por el mismo agujero por el que entró. Pero, mientras se alejaba del la planta nuclear, se percató que era vigilada, por lo que se cercioró en averiguar quién la espiaba. En un callejón aledaño a la zona industrial, la nipona tomo la iniciativa al volverse a esconder en un contenedor de basura, y en unos segundos deshacerse del traje de intendencia y ponerse su traje de _Dark Mercury, _el cual fue modificado con motivos negros y grises para pasar desapercibida en las oscuras y grises calles del complejo industrial berlinés, saliendo a tiempo con el maletín en una mano, su tonfa en la otra, y su mochila a espaldas. Portaba un antifaz negro, modificado para tener visión infrarroja integrada y mira telescópica. Con su antifaz fue capaz de descubrir que, efectivamente era seguida por un misterioso personaje, a quien no logra identificar. Una pelea estaba por comenzar, y Ami no estaba segura de querer buscarla, pero tendría que hacer frente a esta nueva y potencial amenaza.

Narración: Ami Mizuno

11:35 Pm

—"¡VAYA SORPRESA! _Dark Mercury _apareció con algo que me pertenece"— dijo aquella voz cretina quien permanece en las sombras. Todo salió bien hasta este punto, pero debo saber antes que nada, quien estaba desafiándome —"Si quieres el maletín, ¡Primero identifícate!"— de las sombras, emerge una figura femenina de cabello largo y blanco con un traje de color plata y armada con una pistola de plasma. Gracias a los reportes de Von Doom, se quién es y lo que debo esperar de ella —Así que eres Silver Sablinova, alias Silver Sable, líder del movimiento separatista de Symkaria, enemiga numero uno de Latveria y una de las mercenarias más peligrosas de Europa. Doom te envía saludos— le comenté sarcásticamente, pero me ignoró completamente, solo observaba con mucha atención el maletín que yo portaba —"supongo que conoces el contenido de este maletín, debes saber que yo también lo quiero, ¡Primero tendrás que pelear por el!"— al decir esas palabras, supe que a diferencia de Viper, Silver Sable tiene una poderosa ventaja: sabe cómo debe pelear contra mí, y eso me traerá más problemas.

—"No esperaba otra cosa de tu parte, ¡DEMUESTRA LO QUE SABES HACER!"— Exclamó la mercenaria antes de atacarme, siempre enfocada a quitarme el maletín y sabiendo eso, arrojé el maletín al depósito de basura, distrayéndola un poco para atacarla con una tonfa de hielo, creada rápidamente para contraatacarla. Sablinova no espero mucho y bloqueando los ataques de mi crio tonfa, contraatacaba con golpes y patadas, y algunos movimientos agiles de Kung Fu; sin embargo, está muy lejos de siquiera mantenerme a raya, mucho menos derrotarme. En un momento de descuido, le rompí la tonfa de hielo en la cabeza aturdiéndola por algunos momentos, los cuales aproveché para golpearla en el vientre con mis puños cubiertos de hielo. Cada golpe le congelaba le estomago haciéndole un gran daño interno, pero ella me dio un cabezazo antes de acabar —¡Así que eres una mutante! ¡De verdad tienes suerte por derrotar a Viper!— Exclamó la bruja de cabellos plateados, quien se está volviendo una verdadera molestia, ya que es más ágil de lo que esperaba, sin contar con su vasta experiencia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Debo pensar rápido o esta pelea acabara muy mal para mí.

"En ese momento, vi una posible oportunidad para dejar fuera de combate a la symkariana; primero, congelé las paredes al contacto con mis manos, la superficie de hielo era tan dura como el metal, con una superficie reflejante, y luego congelé el piso y al mismo tiempo que lo hice, lancé a la mercenaria varios criorayos, uno de ellos golpeo al bote de basura congelándole en el instante, quedando así protegido de cualquier intrusión de Sablinova. Pero ella sacó de nuevo su pistola de plasma, y volvió a dispararme, sin embargo ya lo tenía todo planeado: rápidamente un escudo de hielo reflejante apareció delante de mí, no solamente protegiéndome de los poderosos disparos sino que los reflejaba hacia todas direcciones y rebotando por toda la superficie de hielo que previamente hice, tanto en las paredes y en el suelo, lo cual ocasiono que varios de aquellos disparos volvieran en su contra ocasionándole mucho daño en su cuerpo. Sin perder más tiempo, tomé el mismo escudo de hielo que me protegía y con él, me impulsé con la fuerza de mi cuerpo y con el peso de aquel escudo, la golpee en su dura cabeza, noqueándola por el impacto."

"No lo podía creer, había derrotado a la mercenaria más peligrosa de los Balcanes, pero casi no salgo de esta penosa situación: la muy cretina logró sangrarme la frente cuando me dio ese cabezazo sin contar los numerosos chistes malos de mutantes que contó y no me atrevo a recordar, simplemente me ofende que muchas personas tomen como broma nuestros poderes mutantes, incluso si también eran hijos del átomo. Pero antes de celebrar como colegiala histérica me puse a trabajar: le congele los brazos y piernas en la pared. No fue fácil hacerlo, porque esta mujer era más grande que yo. Cinco minutos después la desperté, luego de someterla, lo cual me llevó casi diez minutos. Al notar su lamentable situación, me exigió su libertad, pero solamente negué con la cabeza. Era hora de la tortura…"

"Dos horas me bastaron para sacarle toda la información que necesitaba, la cual había grabado en una cinta magnética, luego de una larga sesión de _acupuntura,_ con puntas de hielo filoso alrededor del cuerpo. Los primeros 45 minutos observé como soportaba tal tormento sin emitir un solo ruido al perforar sus brazos y piernas, pero cuando comencé a perforar el resto del cuerpo, me dijo todo lo que quise saber sobre Doom, su rivalidad de este con A.I.M. y por si fuera poco, me reveló su papel como doble agente entre Doom y como enlace con la INTERPOL. Al final ambas estábamos manchadas en sangre, pero logré cauterizar sus heridas más serias y darle un calmante. No quise estar presente cuando despertara, especialmente si la policía estaba presente. Y se me ocurrió tomar ventaja de esta situación: En mi mochila tenía parte del adelanto en efectivo para hacer este trabajo, y tengo un contenedor anti radiación en mi departamento. Por lo cual actué rápidamente: deje parte del efectivo en el callejón, y una muestra de la peligrosa sustancia. Cualquiera pensaría que traficaba con el uranio para tener fondos en su lucha separatista, así que me asegure que por un tiempo no pudiese hablar: por eso, antes de irme le congele la garganta para provocarle una larga y severa laringitis. Más que un método infantil de enmudecerla, era una advertencia de lo que podría pasarle si se atrevía a hablar de lo sucedido."

Narración: Hotaru Tomoe

Una semana después…

"Han pasado más de una semana sin que mi papá o yo tengamos alguna noticia de Ami. No se ha presentado en la Universidad, y eso le puede acarrear problemas a la larga, y ha estado confinada en su departamento, del cual solo salía para comer en un café cercano. Por este extraño comportamiento, y sabiendo que mi padre se opondría a que yo la visitara, argumentando que ella estaba bien y que no sería necesario molestarla; así que decidí ir a solas para visitarla a la hora de salida."

"Tuve suerte que el edificio donde estaba el departamento de Ami no estuviese tan lejos; me tomó media hora desde _Mexikoplatz, _hasta llagar a la estación _Alexanderplatz,_ el área céntrica aledaña un pedazo del viejo Muro de Berlín, es decir casi al este de la ciudad. El edificio de Ami estaba cerca de la, justo a tiempo para ver a Mizuno saliendo del café con una bolsa de plástico, y con un vaso grande de café, quizás chocolate, tomando su libro favorito: _Tesoros mitológicos prohibidos del mundo, _de Justiniano Alburquerque, el cual llevaba leyendo por la calle esquivando con habilidad a la gente, como si tuviera un sentido arácnido, no me sorprendería que fuese otro de sus poderes mutantes."

"Luego unos momentos, y gracias al descuido del guardia del edificio, pude escabullirme hacia su departamento, en el cual estaba en el quinto piso. Al llegar a él, me di cuenta que la entrada estaba hecha un tiradero, pero pareciera que fuera de eso no había ninguna queja por parte del casero, o de algunos vecinos. Pero al querer tocar esa puerta, Escuche la voz de mi futura madrastra —Hotaru, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Pasa por favor!— me invitó de manera inesperada desde un interfono que había instalado. Luego de unos momentos me animé a entrar en aquel departamento."

"El interior del departamento de Mizuno estaba desordenado, un poco sucio y sobre todo oscuro, y cuando dije oscuro pareciera que no había luces eléctricas, salvo algunas luces fluorescentes, y algunas velas en la cocina, creías que habías entrado en una cueva, una muy oscura cueva que olía a formol, químicos varios y un olor penetrante de alcohol."

—Lamento que tengas que ver este desastre, y también lamento no haberte visitado durante este tiempo, Hotaru-Chan, necesitaba estar a solas, los exámenes semestrales están cerca y no he tenido tiempo de estudiar— a lo que le contesté — ¡Por Favor! ¿A quién pretendes engañar, Ami? Nunca has tenido problemas con exámenes, ¡ERES LA AMA Y SEÑORA DE LOS EXÁMENES!— le recriminé bastante exaltada, sabiendo que Ami trata de embaucarme con excusas ridículas, eso me indicaba que algo andaba realmente mal, y de verdad me preocupaba. Por lo cual volví a tomar la palabra una vez que cerré la puerta de enfrente.

—Ami, se que estás afectada luego del incidente de la embajada latveriana, pero eso pasó hace más de un año, si no es por eso dime ¿Qué te está pasando?— "le volví a reclamar por su comportamiento, algo que no estaba acostumbrada, pero sabía que era necesario si quería saber que le pasaba a mi amiga Mizuno. En ese momento, una lámpara se encendió en la sala, mostrando a Ami con un traje amarillo, como el que usan en una planta nuclear, escribiendo notas en su libreta, analizando una muestra de un raro liquido verde fosforescente". —Me conoces tan bien Hotaru, intenté ocultarte la verdad, porque quise protegerte, y por eso hice prometer a Souichi que no te diría nada, ya es suficientemente malo que mi prometido este vinculado a este penoso asunto— "Me dijo mientras dejaba sus notas en la mesa y dirigiéndose al único sillón que había en el departamento, no sin antes tomar la taza de chocolate amargo que compró y de la bolsa sacó una caja de bísquets, ella tomó una dona de chocolate, y se recostó en su sillón".

—En el nombre de todos los dioses Ami ¿Qué has hecho?— Le pregunte sabiendo que la respuesta no me gustará más que lo que escuché comentar, pero Ami sabía que esto era necesario —No he dormido bien desde hace tres días, y creo que esto me puede ayudar más que otra cosa: necesito esta catarsis o si no me volveré loca por el insomnio— hizo una pausa para tomar un trago de Chocolate —Doom me descubrió hace casi un año, después del incidente de la embajada, me hizo una oferta que no pude rechazar: guardar mi secreto de la comunidad Universitaria, a cambio de hacer algunos trabajos sucios para él, la mayoría sencillos, hasta que hace un mes me ordenó: infiltrarme en A.I.M. averiguar que es el proyecto M.O.D.O.K. y sabotearlo. Buscaré retrasarlo, pero no será por siempre: una vez que inicie en A.I.M. no habrá vuelta atrás— me confesó finalmente.

"Menuda madrastra me ha tocado, Ami se metió en un problema tan grande que ha arrastrado a mi familia, enfurecí más por el hecho que me ocultó su vida doble; eso fue más indignante que todos sus pecados, por lo que fui directo a su sillón a confrontarla en la cara, y cuando la vi lo único que pude hacer para sacar mi frustración fue una sorna bofetada, y al verla de nuevo lo único que observé ven su pálido rostro fue la culpa; no había dormido en tres días, y alcance a escucharle en voz baja —Perdóname Hotaru— en ese momento me abrazó y empezó a llorar amargamente, tanto tuve que envolverla con mis brazos."

"Llevé a Ami a su habitación, estaba en un estado tan lamentable que tuve que darle los calmantes de papá, él los ocupa después de haber estado varias jornadas de trabajo en el laboratorio y en el hospital y cuando estaba al borde de la locura, el descanso era lo único que lo volvía a la normalidad. Y una vez que Mizuno se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, me fui de aquel departamento con un nudo en la garganta, y a punto de soltar el llanto intentando contener el coraje que tenia hacia mi padre, por no haberme dicho lo que Ami hizo. No es que me sienta culpable, simplemente me di cuenta que ella tomó una enorme responsabilidad sobre mi familia, y que por ello, era capaz de sacrificar su vida por nosotros, pero ahora no quería ser salvada, solo quiera tener unos padres que pudieran confiar en mí. Por lo cual, ahora sé que Ami debe ser mi madrastra, pero tengo una charla pendiente con mi padre…"

[Continuara…]

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS SEGUIDORES DE ESTA HISTORIA!**

**Atte: Ramses II**


	7. Todo sobre Saeko Mizuno (Parte 1)

CAPITULO 7: Todo sobre Saeko Mizuno (Parte 1)

DISCLAIMER: Ukyo Kuonji Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

Doctor Doom y A.I.M. pertenecen a Marvel comics.

El resto de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

_"La ignorancia no es tal, sino pecado."_

Robert Browning—Poeta inglés. (1812-1899).

Del diario de Hotaru Tomoe:

15/Diciembre/1999

"Hace tres días me enteré que mi padre le pedirá matrimonio a Ami en noche vieja…"

"Ami terminó el más difícil de sus semestres en la facultad de Medicina, y todo por culpa de Von Doom y de sus chantajes baratos, y sobre todo por sus experimentos científicos, los cuales nadie conoce, ni siquiera mi padre. Afortunadamente, las investigaciones secretas de Ami en su departamento, convertido en un laboratorio clandestino, le ayudaron a salvar el semestre y su trabajo en A.I.M. Solo espero que se remita a hacer experimentos riesgosos, sin pelear contra súper criminales otra vez, o peor aún: en contra de superhéroes."

"Yo sé, mejor que nadie, que Ami ama a mi padre y del enorme sacrificio que ella ha hecho para proteger a mi familia, y eso me da la tranquilidad de dormir cada noche que Ami sale para cumplir con el mandato del dictador en Latveria, infiltrándose en una organización que pervierte todos sus ideales científicos como lo es A.I.M. con tal de protegernos de ellos o del propio Doom. Pero en cuanto lo pienso mejor, a veces me da la impresión que mi joven amiga solamente se protege las espaldas, y eso es molesto. Después de todo, ella es una chica inteligente, hermosa, y sobre todo joven, lo cual llamaría la atención de cientos de pretendientes."

"Pero conozco a Ami, y es de las chicas que son herméticas con la gente y que solo se dedica casi cada momento al estudio de la ciencia de la medicina, y al conocimiento de otras disciplinas científicas, especialmente la informática, la genética, la arqueología, y sobre todo, la robótica aplicada a la medicina, una disciplina que le interesó a partir de su colaboración con la investigación de mi padre. Y por ello, pese a sus defectos, sus pecados y su misterioso pasado, es mi modelo a seguir. En otras palabras, más que mi mejor amiga y futura madrastra, Mizuno Ami es mi heroína."

7/Enero/2000

11:00Pm

Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita, Tokyo Japón.

Luego de un viaje de casi diez horas desde el aeropuerto de Múnich y una sesión de horrible comida de avión, el estomago de Ami Mizuno se relajaba al llegar a tierra nipona con dos objetivos: tomar dos semanas de vacaciones para Hotaru y para ella luego de un semestre desastroso, y más importante, comunicarle a su madre sobre su compromiso matrimonial con Souichi, quien también la acompaña. Pero la verdad es que la aspirante a doctora sigue ese vacío estomacal por una razón: el temor hacia la decisión de su madre sobre este matrimonio; especialmente cuando su pretendiente le supera su edad por casi veinte años, lo cual a pesar de ser atípico para la cultura occidental, no era mal visto en algunas sociedades asiáticas, que un hombre maduro despose a una mujer joven como lo es Ami. Sin embargo, si querían la bendición por parte de su madre por lo menos debía presentarle al doctor Tomoe.

Para Hotaru, era su primera vez en tierras niponas desde que se mudó a Berlín con su familia, cuando tenía casi cuatro años. La vida en la capital alemana la hizo tener una concepción casi completamente occidental y completamente ajena a algunas de las tradiciones niponas, habiendo olvidado gran parte de las costumbres y los modales existentes en Japón, lo cual le ha atraído algunos problemas: en primer lugar, desde la muerte de su madre no hablaba japonés ya que en su vida cotidiana habla en alemán o en francés, pero si lo lee y sabe escribirlo, aunque no puede evitar tener una mala caligrafía al escribir en hiragana, en compensación, escribe perfectamente en Katakana, y sobre todo, evita escribir Kanjis complejos.

Otro problema es la comida: salvo algunas fechas especiales como su cumpleaños, o las fiestas nacionales de Japón, Hotaru desconoce la comida japonesa, excepto por algunos platillos, como el sushi a la que está habituada a comer, ya que la pequeña Hotaru está acostumbrada a comer saludablemente comiendo verduras, pescado y cereales, y a evitar las carnes rojas, debido al alto contenido en grasas y proteínas la gastronomía alemana. Pero si hay algo que Hotaru no puede resistir en comer son los Okonomiyakis, y es uno de sus propósitos comer uno de los mundialmente famosos Okonomiyakis de la familia Kuonji en el distrito de Nerima.

Al salir de aquel avión, Ami recordó para su pesar, el hecho que su madre la enviase lejos de su tierra, sin el completo conocimiento de sus motivos, lo cual le parece completamente extraño, hasta el momento, tanto por parte de Mizuno y de la familia Tomoe. Tal parece que todo el Japón estuviese empeñado a exiliar de una manera u otra a la mente más prodigiosa de aquellas tierras por una conspiración secreta que guarda un secreto doloroso del pasado de Ami…

O, simplemente, sea solo un episodio paranoico de Ami lo que la haga pensar así….

El viaje en taxi, desde el puerto aéreo hasta el distrito de Juuban, el antiguo hogar de Ami fue la hora más larga de su vida para ella: aquel suburbio de clase media en Tokyo es uno de los más populares para visitar en verano, especialmente en la temporada del festival del Templo Hikawa, el templo sintoísta más importante de Juuban, recordando aquellos días de infancia donde la soledad no era una carga, antes de conocer a su querida amiga Usagi. La tensión y la melancolía en ella incrementaba con cada minuto y apenas podía disimular ambas emociones. Era evidente el nerviosismo en Ami y solo una persona se atrevió a sacar a Mizuno de su neurosis:

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Ami?— le pregunto Hotaru a su amiga, quien estaba hecha un mar de nervios —Si, Hotaru-chan solo es el estrés del viaje— aseguró Mizuno, intentando olvidar el hecho de volver a ver a su madre sin previo aviso era el origen de su reciente estrés, esperando el momento oportuno para comunicarle sobre su compromiso con Tomoe y especialmente sobre la boda. Lo bueno para Ami fue que Souichi reservó dos habitaciones: una para Hotaru, y la otra para la pareja; después de todo, las noches invernales en Tokyo son muy frías…

Al llegar al hotel, Hotaru tomo una habitación para ella sola en la cual se instalo rápidamente en la cual abrió su computadora para jugar un poco una partida de Ajedrez en línea, ya que la propia Ami le había enseñado sus secretos como maestra en el deporte-ciencia; mientras que Ami y Souichi, compartieron una habitación matrimonial, algo que usualmente hacían en Alemania. La verdad es que desde que formalizaron su noviazgo, compartían un lecho, solamente que en tiempos de exámenes, Ami debía estudiar mas de la cuenta, y Souichi estaba ocupado también como profesor en la Universidad de Berlín, por lo que debían ser discreto hasta que Ami terminara la carrera, porque ambos pueden salir perjudicados por el conflicto de intereses. Por eso evitaban hablar dentro de la propia facultad de medicina,

Para Ami, Aquel hombre de casi 40 años de edad es su hombre ideal, quien no solamente era inteligente y atractivo, sino que Souichi es un hombre cabal y formal, en el que cualquier mujer podría confiarle su vida con plena confianza, por lo cual además de Hotaru él se había convertido en su principal soporte emocional. Por ello, para aquella joven era importante la aprobación de su madre, quien a pesar de haberse distanciado de ella, aun le tiene un verdadero cariño.

Ami vio frente a frente a su amado teniendo una sola en mente _"solo tengo ojos para ti, mi Amado Souichi"_ al momento de envolverlo en un abrazo cálido, en el cual, a la luz de la luna llena, ambos amantes se veían a los ojos con un profundo amor, fundiéndose rápidamente en un largo y apasionado beso, el cual desencadenó sus deseos más profundos en aquella fría noche en la capital nipona…

Narración: Ami Mizuno

8/enero/2000 9:30 am

"Luego de una noche de pasión desenfrenada con mi amado Souichi, estaba lista para enfrentar el mayor reto de mi vida, luego de enfrentarme a aquel niño irlandés en aquel torneo de París: presentarle a mi madre mi compromiso de matrimonio, y con ello, tal vez pueda hacer las paces con ella, luego de tantos años de distanciamiento, tanto físico como emocional. En cuanto lo que paso anoche, no fue nuestra primer noche juntos, pero si la mejor noche, no tengo palabras para describir como me sentí excepto que fue el mejor sexo en toda mi vida".

"Al salir de la habitación, Hotaru nos esperaba al pie de la habitación, con una sonrisa picara y burlona, lo cual nos llenó de vergüenza al ser descubiertos, pero solamente nos comentó" — ¿Cómo pasaron la noche de Bodas?— "Evidentemente, Hotaru era muy perspicaz, tanto que a veces nos incomodaba —Hotaru, si sigues con eso, no iremos a Nerima por los Okonomiyakis ¿Entendido?— Comento Souichi al reprenderla sabiendo que Hotaru esperaba conocer el legendario restaurante de la familia Kuonji; después de desayunar en el restaurante del hotel —cada quien comió Hot Cakes—, los tres tomamos un taxi, dirigiéndonos a la casa de mi madre: Saeko Mizuno doctora en el Hospital de Tokyo."

"Al entrar en el Taxi, vi a mi nueva familia: Hotaru tenía una sonrisa con un vestido largo de color negro, algo muy común ella debido a su formalidad, en cambio Souichi yo vestíamos de forma casual, pero con colores fríos: mientras mi prometido, tenía un saco de color gris, yo usé un sencillo por hermoso vestido de una pieza de color azul celeste, con un abrigo discreto de color blanco, el cual me compre en Berlín antes de venir .Durante el viaje en Taxi noté que muchas cosas cambiaron durante mi ausencia: En primer lugar vi una manifestación en las calles formada por un pequeño contingente integrado de jóvenes mutantes, todos ellos identificándose del resto de la sociedad nipona, era algo digno de ver a pesar que en Japón estaba prohibido ese tipo de manifestaciones, Hotaru también lo notó, al ver un grupo de jóvenes portando una banda de color roja con una X negra en el brazo, y gritando consignas en apoyo a los hijos del átomo."

"En ese momento Souichi me pregunto en alemán" — ¿Crees que Hotaru deba venir con nosotros?— A lo que le contesté— Descuida, no creo que haya ningún problema— en ese momento me volví hacia mi futura hija: —Hotaru, quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, Te juro que jamás voy a dejar de protegerte— "luego de hacerle este juramento, Mi amiga y futura hijastra me dio abrazo lleno de ternura, el cual conmovió a Souichi."

"En ese momento, llegamos a la casa de mi madre, el taxi nos cobró 10.000¥, lo cual fue una estafa, debido a que hicimos casi media hora desde el Hotel, pero eso no evitó que confrontara a mi madre en casi más de tres años de ausencia, donde tuve que valerme por mi misma en un país extranjero y donde he trabajado para mantener mi secreto a salvo de la ambición de Victor Von Doom, este esfuerzo rendirá frutos cuando hable con mi madre"

Narración: Hotaru Tomoe

Residencia Mizuno, 10:00 am

"Antes de llegar, podía sentir en Ami-chan el nerviosismo, la emoción volver a ver a su madre, una felicidad que se irradiaba en una sonrisa franca, un hecho que era raro en ella, debido a que los estudios y sus _"trabajos" _debía tener una completa atención para salir adelante, por lo cual siempre debía mantener un semblante serio al momento de interactuar entre sus colegas médicos y estudiantes; era evidente que mi amiga llevaba muchas cosas a cuestas, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la difícil relación que siempre ha llevado con su madre desde que la envió a estudiar al extranjero. Por ello, era tan importante para mi amiga obtener su bendición, ese gesto de parte de su madre aliviaría todo el dolor de su oscuro y triste pasado."

"Pero todos sus planes y toda su felicidad se fueron por la borda, cuando Ami entró a la casa de Saeko Mizuno, su madre…."

"El primer signo de advertencia para Ami, es que la casa había sido ampliada, había ocupado una parte del gran jardín y donde se construyó un invernadero, en el cual habían muchos tipos de plantas y flores, con el cual Ami se encontraba sorprendida se notaba que su madre no perdió el tiempo algo que evidentemente la molestó; el segundo signo ocurrió cuando al entrar en la casa —La cual estaba finamente amueblada—, fuimos recibidos por un niño de casi de mi edad, hecho extraño considerando que Ami es hija única, pero lo perturbarte fue que Ami observo al muchacho y le preguntó" — ¿Esta es la casa de la doctora Mizuno?— a lo que le contesto asintiendo de forma afirmativa —Mi mamá está en su consultorio, ¿Acaso tienen una cita?— "esa respuesta, que fue la tercera señal para Ami conmocionó profundamente a mi futura madrastra, no lo quería decir pero algo realmente andaba mal, y por supuesto que esto es solo el comienzo de una pesadilla para ella."

"Para mi padre y especialmente para mí, fue incomoda la larga espera que tuvimos que hacer; no me gustan las salas de espera, cada vez que estoy en ellas, recibo malas noticas: la peor de todas fue sin duda la muerte de mi madre, a causa del cáncer, todo aquello me trae un amargo recuerdo en una sala acondicionada para recibir pacientes que se encontraba completamente vacía, y lo peor de todo era el silencio, pero no era cualquier silencio, era tan frio como el hielo; mientras que mi padre y yo nos sorprendimos del hecho que aparentemente Ami tenía un hermano menor, ella estaba en silencio viendo al piso como si fuera el vacio. Esa era una mala señal, y debía hablar con ella, antes que las cosas se salieran de control."

"Así que tuve que hablarle para que pudiera salir de ese estado de melancolía en el que se encontraba —Quizás sea un vecino y le ayude a tu madre en este ¿Consultorio?— "En ese momento me comentó de forma fría y dura, como nunca ante la había sentido" —Sabes que no es así, Hotaru: en Japón, nadie se toma esas libertades, ese niño vive aquí, y le llama "Okasa", ¿Pero porque?— mientras dijo esto sus manos se congelaban al igual que todo el ambiente, sus emociones la estaban controlando incluso se manifestaban en sus poderes mutantes, por lo cual debía tomar una medida drástica para calmarla."

—¡AMI-CHAN, DESPIERTA!— "Al oír esto Ami reacciono rápidamente, al parecer, estaba en uno de sus episodios de lapsus, en los cuales se aleja de la realidad, como si su mente estuviese en blanco. Pero al salir de aquel trance, ella sacó un llavero de su bolso, y me dijo —Ve a mi cuarto, busca mi diario, se encuentra en la tercera gaveta de mi buró— En ese momento, al recibir las llaves, entendí que después de salir de allí, Ami no volvería a pisar la casa de su madre, por lo cual también me encargó que tomara, además de su diario, su computadora, sus documentos personales, entre otras cosas de valor sentimental."

"Al llegar a la habitación de Ami me encontré con una sorpresa: tenia dibujada la figura de una extraña ave de fuego, de color naranja, en forma triangular inversa, con las alas extendidas, y al ver aquel emblema sabiendo lo que significaba, solo me cuestione — ¿Acaso tu madre ya lo sabía Ami?—, pero entonces recordé —Ah sí, le dijiste de tus poderes mutantes antes de irte a Alemania, ¿Quién lo diría? Mi futura madrastra pertenece al culto del Fénix, la fuerza protectora de los mutantes"— "Por lo cual, entré decididamente al cuarto, y al girar la llave, me di cuenta de donde estaban las cosas de mi amiga sin siquiera haber abierto la puerta; no sé si eran mis poderes mutantes manifestándose nuevamente o fue la influencia de aquella puerta, pero al entrar vi que todo estaba completamente guardado y ordenado cono si Ami nunca hubiera salido de allí."

"Lo primero que noté al entrar fue la pulcritud en la cual estaba aquella habitación a excepción del polvo acumulado por tres años, todo estaba en un perfecto orden, lo primero que busqué fue su computadora, encontrándola en el escritorio, y al encender aquella maquina, conocí lo que se trataba una vieja Mac; a diferencia de mi computadora Windows 2000, era una verdadera reliquia, por suerte esta computadora no tenia contraseña, por lo cual accedí fácilmente a la interfaz de la computadora, además esta carecía de una herramienta esencial en toda computadora moderna: el internet. Pese a esto, Ami tenía lo básico: creador de documentos, calculadora, y el único juego de Ami: un simulador de ajedrez, muy útil para ensayar sus jugadas y recrear partidas."

Luego de revisar el Mac de Ami la apague, y la desconecte, para ponerla sobre la cama, para seguir con mi misión. Luego de un rato y al ver que toda la ropa de Ami estaba apolillada excepto sus uniformes de secundaria y preparatoria de repuesto —puesto que se llevó algunos consigo a Berlín—, decidí ponerlos junto a su Mac debido a que el resto de su ropa estaba en pésimo estado de conservación. —"Más trajes para_ Dark Mercury"_— pensé para mis adentros consciente del significado que tenía esa identidad para Ami."

"Luego de revisar la ropa, empecé a buscar en toda la habitación el objeto más importante: el diario de Ami, el cual estaba bien escondido, tanto que me tardé 12 minutos en encontrarlo, y cuando al fin lo encontré me propuse a bajar todas las cosas a la sala de espera, cuando me encontré con aquel niño, con lo cual solo le saludé —Konichiwa, me llamo Hotaru, ¿Cómo te llamas?— y me contestó —Me llamo Shingo, ¿Qué haces en la habitación de onee-chan?— Me preguntó extrañado aquél niño, quien no dejaba de ver el diario que tenía en mis manos, cuando de repente, me di cuenta de algo: la decoración —que consistía de un conejo al lado de una media luna— el forro de color rosado, y finalmente un nombre escrito con una pésima letra: Tsukino Usagi, el diario de la amiga de Ami."

"Al ver ese nombre, tuve un extraño presentimiento sobre el pasado de Ami y que debía conservar ese diario a toda costa, pese a la mirada amenazadora de aquel chico, quien finalmente dijo —¡DEVUELVE ESE DIARIO!— En ese momento, Shingo se lanzo en mi contra, por lo cual hice lo único que cualquiera en mi situación haría en su sano juicio: Encerrarme en la habitación de Ami como una adolescente histérica."

**[****_CONTINUARA..._****]**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!  
NOTICIAS DE ESTA HISTORIA: Se acerca el final de esta primera parte, Así es este fic es solamente la primera parte de la historia del origen ascenso de Dark Mercury, Una de las mentes criminales más terribles y poderosas, no solamente de Japón, sino del mundo. Asi que luego del siguiente capitulo, iniciaré la recta final de esta primera parte. **

**HASTA LUEGO!  
Atte: Ramses II**


End file.
